Destiny awaits
by Alexandria Volturi
Summary: My best friend and I somehow get pulled into Final Fantasy VII by Zack he say's it's our time to help but help what? Takes place in the beginning of FF7 game
1. Chapter 1

**Alex: Hope you like this story readers!**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 1: Into the game**

**Alex's pov**

" Alex come on let's play Final Fantasy VII?" my best friend Terra asked.

" Alright where did we leave off?" I asked her. She put on a thinking face as I got a water. Hi my name is Alexandria Morgan I'm 20 years old and in college. I have light brown hair that goes to my shoulders, with Hazel eyes. My best friend is Terra Evens she's the same age as me. She has long black hair with sapphire blue eyes, she's always hyper. Well not always but if you make her mad well let's just say you don't want to see that. Anyway moving on it's the weekend so we were gonna play Final Fantasy VII. But something unusual happened.

" let's start a new game" she said. I nodded as I sat on the couch she fallowed. The game started as we saw stars on the screen. But something was going on with the screen the stars were blinking.

" Huh have the stars blinked before?" Terra asked me.

" No they haven't" I said as I was about to get up. But a blinding flash of light stopped me.

" Alex what's happening?" Terra called to me.

" I don't know" I told her. It felt like the floor beneath us fell, as we fell. As soon as the light left I noticed we were in a field of yellow flowers.

" Alex where are we?" Terra asked. I shrugged as I looked around.

" It's about time it took me forever to find you" a male voice said. I looked bakc and saw a man with black hair, one strand was long. He was wearing a soldier outfit. The person Terra and I were looking at was Zack Fair.

" Why were you looking for us?" I asked him. He walked towards me and smiled.

" Becuase it's your time to help" he said ruffling my hair. Time to help what does he mean. I looked at Terra and she looked twice as confused.

" I can see your confused, don't worry though thing's will be explained in time" he smiled again. A bright light stood in front of us as it called our names.

" Well look's like time's up, will talk again soon see ya later Alex, and Terra" Zack laughed as he waved. Terra looked at me, I nodded telling her to through. She nodded and ran in I turned back to Zack.

" I expect answers the next time we meet Zack fair" I told him as I ran throught he light. His laughter echoed around me as the light washed over me. It was warm and made me feel save like snuggling in bed at night. But soon that feeling faded away as I black out. But hearing Zack say something else.

"Tell spiky I said hi"

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: I know short chapter but the chapters will get longer, so please review.**


	2. Mako Reactor

**Alex: Here's the next chapter so enjoy!**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 2: Mako Reactor**

**Alex's pov**

I heard Zack's voice in my head telling me to get up.

_" Come on Alex get up, there here"_ he said.

**" Who's here?"** I thought to him. But he didn't answer, suddenly voices surrounded me. One of them was Terra.

" So what your saying is, is that you fight against Shinra?" a gruff voice asked. My guessing was it was Barret.

" Yeah but when we sneaked in here we passed out from gas fumes" she said. I heard footsteps coming towards me. I felt a soft hand touch my forehead.

" Hmmmm she seems fine" a soft quiet voice said. I groaned a little bit as I felt a headache come on.

" Oh, she's waking up" the male voice said. His hand retreated as I opened my eyes.

" Owww my head" I groaned as I looked up. The sudden light made me squint but I got up.

" Yo Alex, you ok?" Terra asked. I looked towards her and saw Barret, Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie. But wait where's Cloud I thought.

" Just peachy Terra" I said rubbing my head. A hand reached down, I looked up and saw the ex-**SOLIDER** Cloud. I took his hand as he helped me up. It was then that was Cloud's hand touching my forehead. And his voice I heard when he walked over.

" So since you fighting against Shinra and all wanna join us?" Jessie asked. I looked towards Terra and we nodded towards each other.

" We'd love to" Terra smiled.

" Anything to save the planet" I added in. Barret smiled at me.

" I like ya, you got spunk, so here's the groups" he said. Jessie would go ahead with Wedge. And Biggs would work on the escape door, Terra would go with Barret. And I was with…..

" And uh, hey what's you name?" Barret asked. I looked at him.

" Oh, sorry my name is Alexandria Morgan call me Alex for short" I said. He nodded.

" Sorry Alex but your stuck with spiky, let's move out!" he called as everyone ran off. I rolled my eyes Cloud's not that bad I thought. I started walking but Cloud tapped my shoulder. I looked at him, he held something silver to me.

" This was by you when you were passed out" he said as I took it.

" Thanks'" I said as I headed towards the others. He nodded as we walked inside, I looked closely at the silver object. In black small letters it said, Artamis rod.

" Artamis rod" I said to myself. But I guess Cloud heard me.

" Hm?" he asked. I looked at him as Mako sky blue eyes entered my hazel eyes.

" It's what it's say's see" I said showing him. He looked closely and nodded, now where to put it I thought. I noticed a black strap was around my waist, so I set it there. Ok this is getting to weird. First Terra and I meet Zack and he's saying it's time to help, then we wake up in a mako reactor. The **FIRST** mako reactor that **AVALANCHE** explodes! my mind screamed. A few minutes passed with an awkward silences. I took a deep breath and decided to break it.

" Your eyes" I said looking ahead. Cloud looked at me his blonde spiky hair moving in the process.

" What about my eyes/" he asked confused stopping. I stopped to and looked at him.

" Your in **SOLDIER** right, I could tell cause you have mako they have a glow to it" I said.

" Ex-**SOLDIER**, I left" he said walking again.

" What rank were you?" I asked him.

" First class" he said stopping once again.

" Impressive" I smiled. He nodded, it was then that I realized that Zack told me to tell him hi.

" Hey Cloud" I said. He looked at me without saying anything. Hmmmm he doesn't talk a lot I'll have to change that I thought.

" Hi' I smiled running ahead of him.

**Cloud's pov**

Alex is a strange one I thought as I saw her run ahead. Her light brown hair flying behind her. I have to say when I first saw her I knew that she was a mystery. I shook my head as I fallowed her. I'm gonna need to figure her and her friend out I thought.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: So what'd ya think? Please review**


	3. Big bang theroy

**Alex: Here's the next chapter folks!**

**Highlighted is Zack talking**

_This text is Alex talking_

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 3: Big Bang theory**

**Alex's pov**

After we caught up with the others, Jessie was working on opening the door. Barret turned to us and glared at Cloud. I stepped towards Terra and Barret started yelling at Cloud.

" Pinch me am I 'm dreaming" I whispered to Terra. Terra smiled and nodded, she grabbed my arm and pinched really hard. I yelped and jumped up, everyone looked at me.

" Owww Terra I didn't mean it literally" I said rubbing my arm. Looking down I saw a small bruise starting to form.

" Oopsie" she said smiling. I sighed but smiled at her, turning around Cloud was giving me a weird look.

" What?" I asked. He shook his head and walked away through the now open door.

" No really what!" I cried running up to him. He looked at me his hair moving in the process.

" Do you always act like that?" he asked. I raised my eyebrow in confusion, act like what I thought. I guess he could tell because he asked again.

" Act crazy?" he asked. My eye twitched in annoyance.

" Hey I'm not crazy if anyone's crazy around here it's Terra" I said putting my hands on my hips.

" Hey!" she called over to me. Barret and them were doubled over laughing.

" Sorry!" I called back to her. She huffed and walked on, Cloud shook his head and walked on. I fallowed but we didn't talk, _I am not crazy _I thought

**" Yes you are"** a voice laughed in my head. I know that voice, it's Zack.

_Shut up, Zack_

**Make me** he laughed again. I growled a little but Cloud didn't hear.

_So you finally answer_

**What do you mean?**

_I mean, I tried talking to you but you ignored me_

**Oh that it was a connection problem**

_What are we talking on a cell phone!_

**Maybe**

_Shut up!_

**Again make me**

_Oh, I will just you wait Zack fair_

" Hey Alex were almost there" Cloud said nudging my shoulder a little bit.

**" Talk to you later Alex"** Zack said laughing. God does he have to laugh every time he talks to me.

" Ok Cloud" I said as we walked down the stairs. Suddenly I heard footsteps running towards us. I looked up and saw Terra.

" Hey Barret told me to go with you guys" she said jumping towards us. We nodded as we walked to the end of the mako reactor.

" Let's hurry up before the robo guards come" Cloud said. We nodded as we ran forward, but red started flashing everywhere. My head started ringing as I fell to my knees, clutching my ears.

Careful it's more then just a reactor

As soon as Zack said that the red vanished and the ringing stopped. Terra helped me up as Cloud looked over.

" You ok?" he asked.

" Just peachy" I replied. He nodded as he placed the bomb on the reactor it beeped as it was in place. Suddenly an alarm went off, I looked up and saw something coming towards us.

" Here they come!" Terra cried. Sure enough a robo guard came and landed before us. Cloud got buster sword out and Terra put her black fingerless gloves on. I grabbed Artamis rod. But as I did it wasn't little anymore it sprung out longer.

" Whoa cool" I whispered looking down.

" Alex!" Terra cried. I looked up and dodged just in time as robo guard shout a laser at me. I skidded back on my heels as it came towards me again, I dodged again as I swung my rod. I banged on the laser a few times, then I lifted my rod in the air and banged it down hard. Like how Denzel broke the fire hydrant to stop the monster. The laser was covered in electricity till it exploded. Not being fast enough I got blown back, someone's arms caught me and moved me aside. Looking up I saw Cloud, my face heated up a little bit but I shook it off. Cloud set me down and I nodded my thanks' to him, he nodded back as he dodged an attack. Terra jumped and grabbed the railing and flipped herself up, she flipped in the air. She came back down and kicked it flipping again she punched it again. Looking closely I saw a crack start to form. But Cloud and Terra were aiming every which way. Suddenly I felt power run through my hands looking down electricity was everywhere. Artamis rod suddenly turned into a huge scythe, my eyes widened as I held my new weapon. I smirked and looked up as I ran around the robo guard dodging it's attack I jumped in the air. Swinging my scythe back and forth across the crack it started to get bigger. But it wasn't going down without a fight, one of it's sharp razors swung towards me. I dodged landing as robo guard exploded I opened my eyes as I felt a cool breeze sweep around my neck. Looking down I saw bits of my brown hair laying at my feet. Touching my hair I realized it was short, I sighed but smiled. I've been needing to cut my hair anyway. Artamis scythe turned back into Artamis rod once again.

" Alex come on this place is gonna blow!" Terra called to me. I nodded putting my rod back around my waist. Terra ran ahead of Cloud and me as we climbed the ladder. Looking around I saw Jessie she was stuck. I ran to her and helped get her foot out.

" Thanks' Alex" she smiled at me running away. I ran to Cloud still behind me, my heart was racing. I could feel it in my chest beating a 100 miles an hour, it felt like it could explode. As we got in the elevator it started going up but it seemed like forever. I need to calm down and breathe if I don't I can have an asthma attack. I felt someone touch my shoulder looking up I saw Cloud.

" Relax it'll be ok, I promise" he said. After he said that I did relax my heart rate slowed down too. I nodded towards him as the door opened we ran out and saw everyone running out too. Cloud past me we were almost there, but I tripped and fell. Getting back up my boot caught on something. I tugged some more but I was still stuck.

" Cloud, help!" I cried. He looked over and ran back he grabbed my leg and helped me up. Pulling me up we ran through the door as the mako reactor exploded. It was a big bang theory all right. Let's hope Shinra get's the message.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: A long chapter for you guys so I hopped you liked it, if you want to see what Terra and Alex look like check out my profile towards the end where my stories are k so please review and please enjoy my other Final Fantasy VII story while you wait for more chapters k?**


	4. 7th heaven

**Alex: Thanks' for sticking with me this far, so here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 4: 7th Heaven**

**Alex's pov**

After the explosion we ended up in a room, that looked like a supply closet. Yet it wasn't a supply closet.

" Alright let's hope Shinra got the message" Terra said cheering pumping her fist in the air.

" I highly doubt it, if it's one thing I know it that Shinra never gives up" Cloud told Terra. Which made her stop happy dancing and frown.

" Yeah well we can at least celebrate a little bit" she pouted. I nodded agreeing with her as Barret got ready to start the fire. Once it was set everyone jumped out, I took a deep breath. As it was my turn to jump the red and orange flames danced before my eyes as I held my breath. I jumped through the ring of fire as Terra fallowed. I landed neatly on my feet as Cloud tumbled out.

" Alright everyone stick in your groups and meet on the train, come on Terra" Barret said. Terra waved to me as everyone ran off. Cloud nodded to me as we went the way Barret and Terra went.

**Aeris's pov**

After that huge tremor everyone started running like crazy. I didn't know what to do but I didn't want anyone to knock my flowers of my basket. Suddenly a man ran straight into me, I fell back. The man simply ran off without saying sorry, how rude I thought. Suddenly a man and a woman walked out. The man had blonde spiky hair with sky blue eyes. But his eyes had a nice glow to them, hmmm he's in SOLDIER. The woman had short light brown hair with hazel eyes. They seem to be traveling together but they make a good couple I thought. I stood up and brushed myself off, maybe they know what happened.

" Excuse me?" I said walking up to them.

**Alex's pov**

" Excuse me?" a gentle voice said. I looked over and saw a woman with long brown hair in a braid. A pink ribbon held her hair together, she wore a long pink dress with a red short jacket. She had really pretty emerald green eyes that showed love and kindness in them. Wait a minute it's Aeris my mind screamed.

" What's wrong?" I asked her. She looked at Cloud and me.

" Do you know what happened?" she asked looking concerned.

" Nothing you need to worry about, you should head home" Cloud told her. Aeris nodded and started to walk away. But I stopped her I was looking at the yellow and white flowers. They seemed to glow even in the dim night glow.

" Are you selling these flowers?' I asked her. Even though I already knew the answer. She smiled at me.

" Why yes do you want to buy one?" she asked excited. Hmmm I guess people around here don't buy flowers I thought.

" Yes please, it's hard to find flowers that are real around here" I said as I rummaged in my dress pocket. I thought I would find nothing but surprisingly I found some gil. I handed her ten gil, she handed me two flowers. I was confused I only paid for the one.

" It's for buying some flowers, the people around here don't even glance at the flowers" she said a little sadly. I patted her shoulder.

" Hey don't worry I'm sure people will buy more" I said smiling at her. She smiled back as she bid us farewell. I set the flowers in my dress pocket and zipped it up, once we entered the next area. It was practically deserted, heh that bomb sure scared them off I thought.

**Careful Shinra guards are around**

_Oh, yeah thanks' for reminding me Zack_

_I always try to help_

I rolled my eyes but smiled for someone who always laugh's at me he gives great help. The next area Shinra guards did come, Cloud and I walked on like we knew nothing.

" Hey you!" one called to us. But we ignored them.

" Get them!" another called out. I looked at Cloud and he told me to run, but more surrounded us.

" We don't have time for this" Cloud said as we were surrounded. Well not totally surrounded. I heard a something coming, the train.

" Cloud!" I called. He nodded and ran over taking my hand we jumped on top of the train. Leaving the Shinra guards behind we headed inside to Barret and them.

**Terra's pov**

I was starting to get worried Cloud and Alex didn't show up.

" Maybe they got killed" Jessie said sadly. I stood up and looked ta everyone.

" Hey don't give up, if it's one thing I know about Alex is that she never gives up and I'm sure Cloud's the same" I said looking t everyone. Barret patted my shoulder as I sat down.

" So boss about my pay…?" Biggs started. But Barret slammed his hand down hard on the wooden crate.

" Never mind" he said quickly.

" Cloud, Alex" I whispered. Soon everyone did the same but then we heard knocking sounds. They were coming from the door, another bang sounded. Then the door opened revealing Cloud and Alex.

" Alex!" I cried glomping her. She laughed and lightly pushed me off. I smiled at her as she smiled back.

" Thank god your ok" Jessie said hugging her. She nodded.

" Yep were ok but I was the one that told chocobo head the train was coming" she said pointing to Cloud. I busted out laughing as did everyone else.

**Alex's pov**

After I said chocobo head everyone started laughing.

" Chocobo head?" Cloud asked confused. I nodded smiling.

" Yeah because your hair is the color of a chocobo" I said chuckling a little bit. Cloud glared at me as we moved up the next hold. Once in we all sat down.

" Alright we should be in sector 7 in 15 minutes so sit your ass's down and relax" Barret ordered. Terra and I sat as Jessie called Cloud over. I rummaged through my dress pocket and grabbed my cell phone. Let's see if I got any calls I though looking through my messages. One caught my eye.

**Told ya we were talking on a cell phone**

The caller was, what the heck Zack!

Terra looked over and started laughing.

" He got ya good" she laughed. I pushed her off her seat as she landed on the floor.

" That's it" she glared tackling me. We started wrestling on the seats as Cloud looked over. He sighed and shook his head, then we had to stop cause the conductor told us we were bothering other people. Which we probably were I thought, soon the train stopped telling us we were in sector 7. We got off the train as Barret told us to meet at seventh heaven. Terra and nodded and ran ahead.

" I can't believe this is real, that were here" Terra laughed. I nodded smiling as we ran into the next area. Whoa it was really a slum graffiti everywhere on the buildings, broken down house. I can't believe that Shinra would do this I thought as we walked to the bar. " Terra, Alex go on inside and rest you've deserved it" he smiled at us. We nodded as we walked in. No one was really in there except the **AVALANCHE **crew. A girl at the bar looked up. She had long black hair that went down past her waist, it was tied up in a low pony tail. She wore a white shirt that showed her belly button a little, with black shorts. Suspenders were on her shoulders, it was Tifa Lockhart. She walked around the bar and smiled at us.

" Who might you be?" she asked smiling at us.

" New recruits" Wedge said between mouthfuls of food. Tifa scolded him for his table manners and turned back to us.

" Hi nice to meet ya, I'm Tifa Lockhart" she smiled. I smiled to.

" Hi I'm Alexandria Morgan, but call me Alex for short" I told her. She nodded turning back to Terra.

" Terra Evans" she said smiling too.

" Well then welcome to 7th heaven, and **AVALANCHE**" she said showing us around.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: A long chapter again, so I hopped you guys liked it please review!**


	5. Convincing Cloud

**Alex: Here' the next chapter readers, so enjoy!**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 5: Convincing Cloud**

**Alex's pov**

" You two must be hungry, do you want something to eat?" Tifa asked moving behind the counter.

" Yes please" Terra smiled. I nodded as well. Tifa made some ramen noodles with breadsticks.

" Thank you Tifa" I said. She smiled at me as we ate our food. Terra gladly ate hers, as we ate Zack started talking again.

**That looks good, I wish I could have some**

I rolled my eyes, he acts like a little kid

_It is good Zacky_

**Zacky?**

_New nickname_

**Cool I can give ya a nickname too, I'll tell ya it later**

_Hey wait that's not fair!_

But there was no answer from him. I guess I spaced out because Tifa was looking at me worriedly.

" Alex are you alright?" she asked touching my shoulder. I blinked and looked at her.

" Yeah sorry I guess I blacked out" I said smiling. She smiled back as she took our plates. Turning in my chair I noticed a little girl with brown hair wearing a pink dress. I then remembered the two flowers I bought from Aeris.

" Hi there do you want a flower?" I asked her kneeling down. She ran and hid behind Tifa.

" It's alright there friends" Tifa told her. Marlene nodded and came back to me. She took the yellow flower and sniffled it. A smile lit up her face, she is so cute I thought.

" Thank you pretty lady" she smiled at me. I laughed a little bit and ruffled her hair.

" Your welcome I'm Alex, this is my best friend Terra" I told he. She looked at Terra and smiled at her. Terra smiled back.

" Hey there kiddo" she said. Marlene turned back to me.

" Why do you have a boy's name?' she asked.

" Marlene" Tifa scolded.

" It's alright Tifa, my full name is Alexandria but people call me Alex" I told her. Marlene whispered my name and smiled.

" It's pretty" she laughed. I laughed too.

" Thank you" I said standing up. Marlene smiled as the door opened, and Barret walked in.

" Papa" she said running to him Barret picked her up and set her on his shoulders.

" Huh, where did ya get this flower?" he asked her.

" From Alex the pretty lady" she smiled. Barret looked over and smiled at me.

" Did you tell Alex thank you?" he asked her. She nodded as he went downstairs with the others. Cloud soon walked in.

" Hey you two why don't you head down to the others" Tifa said. We nodded and went to the pin ball machine. Clicking a bottom it descended down to the bottom floor.

" Hey you guys" Jessie smiled. I smiled back as we walked in the machine going up.

" Alright since your in Avalanche tell us about yourselves?" Barret asked. We nodded but this was gonna be kinda hard.

**Say you've lived in Midgar your whole life and got sick of Shinra hurting the planet**

_K thanks' Zacky_

I took a deep breath and started.

" Terra and I I've always lived in Midgar, the slums mainly" I said getting started.

" Really what Sector?" Wedge asked.

" Sector 5" Terra replied before I could.

" Our parents raised enough money so we could go to school" Terra added in. Barret nodded and told us to continue.

" Terra and I are 20 years old and once we figured out what the Shinra was doing we hated it" I said getting to the end of our lie. White lies won't hurt anyone will they?

" So we decided to destroy the Mako reactor, and that's when we met you guys" Terra concluded.

" Wow that's some story" Biggs said. I nodded as Cloud walked in.

" Alright here's your money" Barret said tossing him some gil. Cloud nodded and proceeded to walk out.

" Hey wait Cloud aren't you going to help with the next mission?" Terra asked. Even though she knew the answer.

" Personally I don't care what happens to the planet, it's not my problem" he said never turning around. At that a deadly silence filled the air around us.

" What'd ya mean ya don't care about that planet!' Barret roared. Cloud turned around the cross his arms over his chest.

" Exactly what I said" Cloud muttered. I clenched my fists in anger, how can he not care!

Wedge had to hold Barret from attacking Cloud.

" Listen Chocobo head and listen good, how can you say that you don't care when Shinra is destroying the planet one mako reactor at a time!" I yelled at him. Barret calmed down and all eyes were on me.

" Cloud just help us, that's all were asking, that's all I'm asking by saying you don't care about the planet is saying you don't care about the people that live on it" I said calming down. Terra nodded in agreement, Cloud turned away.

" 3,ooo gil for payment for me helping with the next mission" he said.

" 2,ooo gil the rest is for Marlene's schoolin'" Barret said. Cloud nodded and looked at me. I smiled at him as I headed back upstairs.

**Later**

I tossed and turned but no matter what I did I couldn't fall asleep. I turned towards Terra who was laying next to me.

" Terra you asleep?" I whispered.

" No" she said back. I sat up and looked around and almost laughed out loud. Terra looked over.

" What is it, what's so funny?" she asked. I chuckled and pointed towards Cloud. She glanced over and snickered.

" Where did he get that chocobo plushy from?" she asked while laughing silently.

" I don't know but I'm taking a picture" I said standing up. I grabbed my cell phone out and went to camera. I clicked the center button and the flash went off. I held my breath as Cloud continued to sleep. I sighed and smiled looking at the picture. It was Cloud clutching a chocobo plushy to his chest.

" I'm makin' this my new screen saver" I told Terra. She laughed a little but soon fell asleep. I laughed too as I drifted into darkness. But someone laughed.

" Don't let Cloud find that picture" Zack laughed. I opened my eyes and sat up. I was in the field of flowers again.

" Yeah shut up Zack, anyway I have a question" I told him. He nodded and sat next to me.

" And I have an answer so shoot?" he smiled at me. I nodded as I got ready, my mind was reeling with questions.

" Why are Terra and I here?" I asked Zack. He sighed and rubbed the back of his head.

" Like I said before to help" he muttered.

" Help with what?" I asked again. He looked up and smirked at me.

" You should know that answer" he said still smirking. I shook my head as I looked at the flowers. Then I noticed Terra wasn't here.

" How come Terra isn't here?" I asked him again.

" Because she doesn't have a connection with the life stream" Zack said. I looked up at him shock filled my eyes.

" Connection with the life stream" I muttered. Zack nodded and ruffled my hair.

" I got you your things from your world, anyway get some sleep Alex" Zack smiled at me. I nodded as I laid down falling asleep to a nice dream.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: A long chapter but I hopped you guys liked it so please review!**


	6. Mission time part 1

**Alex: Alright readers thanks' for reviewing so here's the next chapter to Destiny Awaits!**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 6: Mission time part 1**

**Alex's pov**

I slept soundly through the night till I felt something shake my shoulder. I ignored it probably Terra moving around in her sleep I thought. Another shake, I groaned and turned away from Terra.

" Terra go away" I said getting annoyed. I heard someone sigh, by the sounds of it they must be annoyed too.

" You leave me no choose" the person said. I ignored it and snuggled in my pillow. Then I felt something grab my foot and pull me forward. I opened my eyes and yelped as I fell off the bed.

" Oww that hurt" I moaned rubbing my head. Looking up I saw it was Cloud standing there by the door. I glared at him.

" You didn't need to do that" I said standing up. He simply shrugged.

" You wouldn't get up, so that was the only thing I could do" he said walking away.

" Ya could have just said Alex time to get up" I said running after him. Once we came upstairs we saw everyone getting ready to go.

" Hey Alex glad to see your finally up" Terra smiled at me. I nodded to her as I sat next to her. I then noticed a small black sling over bag laying on the floor by Terra. She looked down and smiled at me.

" It seems Zack got our stuff for us" she whispred to me. I nodded as I picked my bag up, opening it up I looked inside. My asthma inhaler was in there with an extra one just in case. My ipod touch, and a some clean clothes were in there. Tifa came over and put a plate in front of me.

" Breakfast time, you need you energy for later" she smiled and winked at me walking off. I smiled as I started eating my eggs and bacon, after I was done I helped Tifa with the dishes.

" Thanks' for helping me Alex" she said scrubbing the last plate.

" Your welcome" I said as she handed me the last plate. I dried it off as everyone was ready to go.

" Alex don't forget to take some of your inhaler before you go" Terra told me. I nodded as I brought it out. Everyone starred at it wondering what it was.

" What's that do?" Barret asked. I took a breath of my inhaler.

" It helps me so I won't get an asthma attack" I told them. They looked even more confused.

" Asthma is a breathing problem and when I have an asthma attack it's hard to breath but I should be fine I haven't had a asthma attack since I was 18" I said. So as not to worry them.

" And it's not contagious" Terra added in. They nodded as I walked over to Marlene.

" Hey Marlene can you watch my bag for me?" I asked her.

" Yeah Alex" she smiled taking my bag. I ruffled her hair and got up.

" All right everyone move out" Barret said running out. Everyone else fallowed including Tifa.

" Marlene watch the bar for me" she said.

" Good luck" Marlene called back. We ran out and towards the train and boarded it. Once in we sat down.

" All right fools listen up, there's a check point coming up where they check your id's but ours won't work so when we get close to the check point where jumping off" Barret said sitting next to me. Jessie, Biggs, and Wedge went on ahead. I sighed as took out my cell phone. I wonder did my family call, or did any of my friends, I checked my missed calls and it said 5 missed calls. I clicked n the messages and listened to them all. I heard my mom's soft voice from the other end.

_Alex it's me, well of course you know it's your mother dear, anyway when are you coming to visit? I hope it's soon your father and I want to see you soon, well you must be busy good bye for nor sweetie, I love you._

I smiled at that she always adds I love you at the end of her messages. Visit that's a foreign word to me at the moment. Will I ever see my family again, I noticed Barret was watching me. I went through all the messages and each message my mother was getting worried. The last message she was yelling, Barret, Cloud, and Tifa heard this one.

_Alexandria Maria Morgan, please answer you phone. Where are you sweetie please pick up!_

Then my fathers voice sounded in the background.

_Marcie Alex is probably busy with collage, will call her later._

_No she always picks up, Alex please call me._

The ending dial was my only answer after that. I snapped my phone closed and looked up.

" Your mom seems worried about you" Tifa said. I nodded as I dialed there home phone number.

" I'm calling her now to reassure her I'm fine" I whispered to them. They nodded, one ring no answer. After the second ring I heard my mothers voice.

" Alex, where are you?" she asked. I sighed I can't tell her the truth she wouldn't believe me. And I would also have to explain thing's to Cloud and them. Frankly things are hectic at the moment that I don't want to explain just yet.

" I'm with some friends at the moment, anyway I'm fine Terra's fine too" I told her. I heard her sigh in relief.

" Good, good so what friends are you with?" she asked.

" New one's" I said.

" Oh, that's nice I would love to meet them" she said.

" Yea maybe one day anyway listen mom….." I started but trailed off as an alarm sounded.

" What the hell is going on?" Barret shouted. Jessie ran back in.

" Guys they found out where on board there gonna seal the doors, we gotta move" she said running out.

" Alex what's that noise?" mom asked worried.

" Listen mom I'll call ya later, love you" I said turning my phone off. We got up and ran down each cargo hold.

" We got 5 seconds to get through" Cloud said grabbing my hand. We ran through each hold. Till we made it to the last one. I panted as I was catching my breath. Barret opened the train door. The wind blew my hair back as it opened.

" All right let's go" Barret said jumping out. Tifa was next, then Terra. I sighed as I walked up. I took a deep breath and jumped, Cloud fallowed. I landed on my stomach as I got up.

" Ok up ahead is sector 5, let's go" Barret said as we ran forward.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Alright that's the chapter but part 2 is coming soon so please review**


	7. Mission time part 2

**Alex: Here's the next chapter folks, so I hope you enjoy it^^**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 7: Mission time part 2**

**Alex's pov**

We walked up ahead for a while till we came to an abrupt stop. A laser guard was blocking our way.

" A dead end" Tifa said.

" Damn we have to find a way to get through" Barret said. I sighed as I looked around and then I saw it. An air duck, it's to small to climb back up but we could go down in it. And my guessing it leads straight into the sector 5 mako reactor.

" Hey, what about this" I said kneeling down by it. Cloud walked over and checked it out.

" This could work, but it's to small to climb back up it" he said.

" Alright everyone, let's go" I said as I slid down first. I landed neatly on my feet as the others showed up. We continued our way through the mako reactor and so far no signs of guards. Weird there's no guards, why are there no guards.

**Keep up your guard, there's always guards around Alex**

_Thanks' Zack_

We continued walking till we met up with all the others.

" Alright Cloud, and Alex you two set the bomb" Barret told us. We nodded as we ran up ahead. We then came to the end of the reactor, as Cloud set it up I saw something. It was like the whole scene around me changed. I was standing in a different mako reactor from the one we were at. I looked around, everything looked fuzzy like it did in the game. I then heard a cry up ahead. I looked up and gasped I saw Tifa kneeling down by a man.

_" Papa?" she said shocked as tears ran down her cheeks._

_" Sephiroth did this to you, didn't he?" she asked him. There's was no answer from her father._

_" SOLDIER, Shinra, mako, I hate them all!" she screamed as she took her fathers sword. I knew she was going to try and hurt Sephiroth._

_" No, Tifa!" I screamed as I ran after her. But everything changed around me once again._

" Alex, Alex snap out of it" I heard Cloud say. I looked up at him.

" What happened?" I asked.

" You blacked out, you wouldn't answer when I talked to you, are you ok?" he asked. If I didn't know better Cloud looked concerned. I nodded to him and slightly smiled.

" Um, I'm fine, anyway let's go this thing is gonna blow soon" I told him as I ran on ahead. Tifa, Terra, and Barret fallowed as we ran towards out exit. But we soon stopped as a door blocked our way.

" Hey, look" Terra called. We ran over as we saw five buttons. Five I thought there was only three.

" Alright, according to Jessie we all need to push the button at the same time" Barret said. We nodded as we got ready to hit the brightly lit button.

" Now!" he called. We all hit it at the same time. The door blocking our way opened right up.

" Come on hurry up" Barret said. We walked along towards the exit to get out before mako reactor 5 would blow up. Our footsteps echoed off in the silent air around us, my mind wandered to what I saw. How strange how did I see that?

I shook my head as we continued on, we came to the final area which had two sections leading off to different areas. Barret ran a little bit ahead.

" This way" he said running over to the left. We all fallowed but stopped as we heard footsteps. To see President Shinra himself, Rufus Shinra's father. Ok, I really have to add Rufus is way more attractive then his father.

**How could you think that, gross Alex**

_Zack get out of my mind will ya!_

**Touchy, ok good luck**

" President Shinra!" Terra and I shouted in unison together in shock. But I knew we were just faking out shock. President Shinra raised his blonde eyebrows at us and frowned.

" Hmmm…so you all must be that…..what was it?" he asked trying to think of our group name. I could see a vain pop in Barret's head as he clenched his fists.

" AVALANCHE! And don't ya forget it! And you're president Shinra, huh?" Barret said with his fists still clenched. At that point Cloud walked forward a little bit.

" Long time no see, president" he said showing no emotion. Typical Cloud, he really should smile more I thought. But now's not the time to be thinking about that I thought. President Shinra looked up at Cloud and looked at him closely.

"…..Long time no see?" he muttered under his breath confused. Really he can't be that thick to not know him!

" Oh, you, you're the one who quit SOLDIER and joined AVALANCHE, I knew you'd been exposed to mako from the look in your eyes…..tell me traitor what was your name?" Shinra asked calmly.

" Cloud" he simply said.

" Forgive me for asking but I can't be expected to remember each person's name unless you become another Sephiroth" Shinra said to Cloud. A look of shock flashed across Cloud's normally emotionless face.

" Yes Sephiroth…..he was brilliant perhaps too brilliant" Shinra continued ignoring Cloud's shock.

" Sephiroth" Cloud mumbled under his breath.

" Don't give a damn 'bout none of that! This place's goin' up with a big BAMG soon! Serves y'all right!" Barret shouted. Terra pumped her fist in the air.

" Yeah, you bastards deserve it! " she said jumping up a little bit. I rolled my eyes but chuckled a little bit. Shinra frowned and then smirked up at us. His smirk made shivers go up my spine a little bit.

" And such a waste of good fireworks, just to get rid of vermin like you…" he said shaking his head. I gritted my teeth in anger, he call's us vermin when he's the one killing the planet.

" VERMIN! That's all you can say, vermin! Y'all Shinra are the vermin killing the planet! And that makes you the vermin! So shut up jackass!" Barret shouted. Tifa and I had to hold him back a little bit. I walked forward to where I was standing next to Cloud.

" He's right, you call us vermin when you're the one's killing the planet!" I shouted at him. I took another step forward but Cloud grabbed my arm slightly, I looked at him.

" Don't" he whispered to me. I starred at him for a couple more seconds but then nodded. Cloud let my arm go as we turned back to President Shinra.

" You are beginning to bore me. I'm a very busy man, so if you'll excuse me…I have a dinner I must attend" he said as if he heard nothing Barret or I said.

" Dinner, you gotta be kidding me!" Terra shouted getting mad.

" Dinner! Don't gimme that! I ain't even started with you yet!" Barret yelled along with Terra. I winced at his loud voice.

" But, I've made arrangements for a playmate for you all" he smirked snapping his fingers. Suddenly I heard a noise it sounded like wind spinning around sorta like a helicopter.

" What's that noise!" Tifa asked confused turning to where the sound came from. Suddenly a machine came flying out, well more like hovering. It had blades for hands and it was ready for a fight.

" The hell is this!" Barret asked getting tense.

" Meet airbuster, a techno soldier our weapon development department created him, I'm sure the data he'll extract from your dead bodies will be of great us in the future experiments" Shinra smirked one last time.

" Techno soldier?" Cloud and I said together. We glanced at each other but then looked away.

" Now then, if you'll excuse me" Shinra said climbing into a helicopter. It flew off as Cloud ran forward.

" Wait, president!" he shouted.

" Come on cloud, we've gotta do something" I shouted to him.

" This thing was made my SOLDIER!" Terra shouted dodging it's attack. She landed next to me as she put on her gloves.

" No, way! This is just a machine" Clouds shouted. shocked.

" I don't care what it is, I'm gonna bust him up!" Barret shouted shouting at it. I grabbed my rod and got in a stance.

" Come on Cloud" I said smiling at him. He nodded as he got out buster sword. We were all on different sides. And If we crossed we would fall to a hard death in the sector 5 slums. Airbuster attacked Terra and flipped backwards and jumped towards Barret and Tifa. She grabbed the railing and slipped through.

" Looks like's it just you and me chocobo head" I said smiling at him slightly. Cloud nodded as he charged at it with buster sword. Airbuster dodged Clouds attack as he took a swung at me. I slipped down into the split position and jumped up on top of airbuster.

" Alex use this" Barret shouted tossing me a grenade. I nodded as I unhooked it and slammed it in it's head. I jumped own as it exploded causing airbuster to short circuit. Electricity surrounded it as part of the platform exploded. Causing Cloud and I to fall, I screamed as I fell. But something grabbed my hand, I looked up and saw Cloud struggling to hold on.

" No, Cloud, Alex" Tifa cried peering over the edge. Terra looked at me with fear in her eyes.

" It's okay Terra" I reassured her smiling slightly. Terra nods but she's not convinced.

" No, Cloud you can't die there's still so much I haven't told you yet!" Tifa cried tears at the edge of her eyes.

" I know, Tifa" Cloud said. I felt my glove starting to slip loose.

" Be strong Cloud" Terra yelled. I noticed tears in her eyes too.

" Cloud, listen to her and be strong if not for me" I cried as my glove was coming even more loose.

" Don't you dare say that Alex" he yelled at me.

" My gloves slipping" I cried as I felt a tear leak from my eye. Cloud tightened his hold on my hand.

" I won't let you fall, I promise" he said holding my hand in a death grip. Suddenly I heard an explosion and saw fire. Cloud's hand slipped and we fell, I let out a scream. Cloud pulled me to him as my face hit his chest. My eyes closed as I blacked out, is this it?

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: And that's the chapter but fear not Aeris who is my favorite girl character in the game is coming in next chapter, so please review**


	8. Meeting Aeris

**Alex: Here's the next chapter so enjoy!**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 8: Meeting Aeris**

**Alex's pov**

I floated in darkness as I felt nothing but coldness, did I die?

I couldn't have, what about helping, what about my parents my mind screamed. Suddenly I heard a voice call out to me, it was soft and gentle.

" Hello, are you ok?" she asked. I groaned a little bit.

" Please wake up?" the voice begged. It was my mother, I know it is I thought.

" Mommy" I whispered slowly opening my eyes. But it wasn't my mother instead I saw a pair of green eyes starred at my own eyes. Her hair was brown and up in a braid tied in a pink ribbon.

" I'm not you mother" she smiled gently. I slowly sat up as I held my head, Aeris kneeled down beside me brushing off dust.

" Thanks'" I smiled at her standing up. She nodded as she stood up too.

" Do you remember me?" she asked suddenly. I looked at her processing what happened. Then I remembered Cloud and I met her after the first mission, I bought those flowers from her.

" Yeah, you're the flower girl" I smiled. She nodded as she started tending to her flowers. Then I remembered Cloud, I looked around and saw him passed out in the flower bed. I walked over to him and kneeled by him.

" Cloud, come on Cloud wake up" I said nudging him. He didn't stir, Aeris looked up and walked over to me.

" Chocobo head get up, please" I begged. Please don't let him have died just to save my worthless life. I closed my eyes as I felt Aeris wrap her arms around my shoulders, then I felt another hand. I gasped and opened my eyes, it was Cloud he held my wrist as he opened his eyes.

" Told ya I wouldn't let you fall" he mumbled sitting up. I laughed in relief before I started hitting Cloud.

" Don't do that again" I shouted as I hit him. Cloud had to hold my arms down so he wouldn't get hurt again. Aeris chuckled as she started tending to her flowers once more.

" Hey I remember you, your that flower girl" Cloud said getting up. Aeris looked up and smiled.

" I'm so happy you two remember" she smiled as I walked out of the flower bed. I looked around me and we were in a broken church. But even despite it being in tatters it was lovely. The flowers were all yellow and white the sun shined down on them from a hole in the ceiling. The flowers glowed brightly as they smiled up at me, I smiled reminds me of Zack.

" You both scared me from when you fell from the roof" Aeris said standing up.

" Were sorry are the flowers ok?" I asked concerned. Flowers are delicate they are a beautiful part of nature. It would be tragic if they were destroyed from the planet.

" There fine, these flowers are always resilient nothing hurts them, because they were planted on holy ground" Aeris said sitting on a church bench. I smiled I'm so glad there ok.

**Aeris's pov**

I looked at the people in front of me. I said it before and I will say it again they make a cute couple. When they fell from the sky it scared me but something weird happened.

**Flashback**

I sat on my knees tending to my flowers, humming a soft tune to them and my self. When I heard rumbling coming from the sky, looking up two people came flying down and landed in the flowers. I yelped shocked and jumped back as I walked forward. I was surprised to see the same man and woman I saw a day earlier, there hands were combined together. A small green glow floated around them before disappearing, the wind then spoke to me.

" Together as one"

Together as one, I wonder what that means I thought.

**Flashback end**

I still wonder what that means I thought smiling.

**Alex's pov**

I turned to Aeris and smiled.

" I'm so sorry I'm Alexandria Morgan but call me Alex for short" I smiled at her. She smiled and nodded back.

" I'm Aeris Gainsborough" She told me and Cloud.

" Cloud Strife" he simply said walking away. I rolled my eyes as I searched for my rod, I forgot it fell before we did. I found it fine but my holder was in shreds.

" Awwww man I need a new holder for Artamis rod" I whined. Cloud rolled his eyes.

" Don't whine you sound like a 5 year old' he said to me. I glared at him.

" Oh, shut it" I said hitting him with my rod. Cloud dodged easily, humph stupid mako I thought madly.

**Watch out it's the Turks!**

I looked up and sure enough Reno of the Turks stood there with a couple Shinra soldiers.

" Cloud" I called. He looked over and walked forward. I grabbed Aeris's hand and pulled her back slightly. It looked like Cloud and Reno were ready to fight.

" Pease, if your going to fight do it out back, you'll hurt the flowers" Aeris told them. Cloud turned around as we ran through the back area. In there, there were stairs leading up out of the church through the roof.

" Come on" Cloud said leading up. Soon we came to a space where we had to jump. Cloud easily Jumped over but Aeris stopped.

" Come on" Cloud urged. Aeris shook her head no, I then saw a couple Shinra soldiers.

" Up there, get the ancient!" one shouted as they started firing.

" Watch out" I yelled pushing Aeris over to Cloud. Cloud caught her but I fell and slipped down to the bottom.

" Alex!" Cloud shouted. I looked up at them.

" I'm fine" I called to them as the Shinra soldiers ran down. They looked at me ad growled." She's not the ancient" one said. I nodded, wow how thick are you guys I thought.

" Good to know, bye" I shouted as I took off running back up. Once up I jumped over and Cloud grabbed my hand as we ran out of the church.

" Thank you Alex" Aeris said healing my wounds.

" No problem" I said panting slightly.

" Come on my house isn't that far away" she said running ahead. Cloud looked at me.

" She acts just like you" he said running after her.

I rolled my eyes as I fallowed.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: And end chapter, so Please review looks like Cloud and Alex are made to be**


	9. Feathers and flames

**Alex: Here's the next chapter so I hope you all like it!**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 9: Feathers and flames**

**Alex's pov**

Aeris led us to the sector 5 slums, and it was not really good what so ever. I walked next to Cloud fearful of what would happen if I left his side. Aeris was fearless as she led us to her home. I looked around and saw a shop selling weapons I looked over and saw a holder and it was the right size for Artamis rode. But it would fit perfectly under my dress around my waist. Glancing at the price I saw it read 100 gil, sighed knowing I didn't have any gil on me at the moment. Cloud came up behind me and dragged me away, quite literally at that too.

" My house is right here" Aeris smiled as we walked into a different area. I gasped and smiled as I looked around. There were yellow flowers everywhere, with a waterfall. I was stunned to see this place here in the slums. Aeris walked in the small two level house, it was beautiful inside. It reminded me of my own house back home with my parents. I smiled sadly at the thought of them.

" Mom, I'm home!" Aeris shouted. A woman wearing a green dress with brown hair in a bun walked down the stairs.

" Oh, hello who are you?" she asked smiling sweetly. I smiled back as Cloud nodded to her.

" This is Alex and Cloud" Aeris told her. Her mother smiled at us sweetly but for some reason frowned at Cloud. I then noticed Zack wasn't talking either, hmmmm?

" Nice to meet you" she smiled as she headed back upstairs.

" You too" I called after her politely. Cloud rubbed the back of his head, he was anxious to get back to 7th heaven and see Tifa. For some reason that makes me mad, I mean I know there childhood friends, but still. I shook my head as I got lost in my thought's, Tifa loves Cloud. I can't interfere with that, besides I don't belong here.

" Alex are you ok?" Aeris asked. I blinked and looked up quickly.

" Yeah, got lost in my thoughts, that's all" I smiled.

" Again" Cloud muttered. I glared at him as I punched him in the arm.

" Shut up, I don't see you getting lost in your thoughts" I glared at him.

" Well at least I'm not crazy" he retorted. All right that did it!

" I am not crazy, Terra is" I nearly shouted. Aeris laughed as we fought back and forth, and I lost, stupid chocobo head. How I lost well I rather not talk about it.

**I know what happened** Zack sang in my head.

I gritted my teeth in anger.

_Oh, so now you talk_

Zack didn't talk again, as Cloud turned to Aeris.

" Look, we need to go to sector 7 to a bar called 7th heaven" Cloud told her. I nodded as I thought of Terra, I miss her.

" Yeah, our friends are there and they're probably worried" I added in. Aeris nodded as she turned around.

" Mom! I'm taking Cloud and Alex to sector 7!" she yelled.

" What!" Cloud and I shouted in unison. She shook her head as her mom walked down the stairs.

" Your leaving, you just got back why not stay the night it's getting late already" he mom said looking really worried. I would too, if the Shinra were after me. Aeris nodded as she ran upstairs to make up the guest room. Her mom sighed and turned towards us.

" Listen, can you please leave while Aeris is asleep?" she asked almost begging. Cloud and I looked at each other bit agreed otherwise. I don't want her getting hurt, but I can't change the future. Aeris led us upstairs to the room on the left, she smiled as we walked.

" Sorry there's only one bed, but I set up the couch, sweet dreams" she smiled walking into her room. She came back suddenly holding something behind her back.

" Alex this is for you, a thank you gift for saving me" she said handing it to me. Opening it I saw the holder I saw at the store. I looked up.

' Aeris you didn't have too, I'm just glad your safe" I smiled at her. She shook her head.

" I insist, well see you in the morning " she said walking to her room. I noticed Cloud was laying on the couch with his hands behind his head.

" You can have the bed" I said walking up to him. He glanced at me but looked away.

" I'm fine here, get some sleep we leave early" he said turning on his side. I huffed as I sat down. I sat Artamis rode down along with the holder and curled up in the covers. It feels nice to be in a bed. I smiled as I fell asleep.

**Dream(No one's pov )**

Alex was back home asleep on the couch, when she felt something lick her face. Opening her eyes she saw her gray husky waiting for her.

" Hi, Zack come to wake me up?" she asked laughing as he licked her face again. Alex sat up and saw her parents making breakfast.

" Fall asleep playing Final Fantasy VII?" he dad asked. She nodded rubbing her eyes, as Zack wagged his tail at her.

" Hey silly doggy wanna play?" she asked grabbing his chew toy. Zack barked as he chased her outside. She through toy into the yard, Zack ran after it. She laughed she threw it too hard. Suddenly a black feather softly flew down dancing in the wind in front of her face. Alex grabbed it and held it in her hand but suddenly let go. For some reason the feather scared her, but why?

' Yeah, it's Sephiroth and he's come for me' she thought chuckling at her foolish self. Suddenly the scenery changed before her eyes, fire was surrounding her, the heat was intense. Alex ran forward dodging the flames looking for her parents and dog.

" Mom, dad, Zack" she cried looking among the flames. She saw them leaning against the wall, they were still alive. Alex ran forward going to save her parents but strong arm's held her back. She fought against them as hard as she could, but the arm's tightened. She then heard a cruel sadist voice whisper in her ear.

**" Alexandria give me the power of the life stream"**

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Now who could that be, the first person to guess right get's a sneak peek with Cloud and Alex! I hoped you liked it so please review**


	10. Wall Market

**Alex: If your wondering who that voice was it was….(Pause for dramatic effect) SEPHIROTH dun, dun, dunnnnn! But he doesn't know who Alex is yet so you can all calm down but don't stay calm for long cause Sephiroth will find away with his beloved "Mother" Jenova, MWHAHAHAHA anyway enjoy this chapter^^**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 10: Wall market**

**Cloud's pov**

I slowly started to wake up, we had to leave early so leaving now would be a good time. Suddenly I heard whimpering sitting up I saw Alex still asleep. I got up and walked towards the bed. Her face looked like she was in pain. Like someone was hurting her or scaring her probably both. I gently shook her trying to wake her up, she whimpered more.

" Mom, dad" she cried as a tear slipped from her eyes. Ok, I really need to wake her up now. I shook her harder, she suddenly started thrashing about in bed like someone was holding her back.

" Alex, hey Alex wake up" I cried getting worried. Suddenly she gasped as she opened her eyes sitting up. She looked around scared, I grabbed her shoulder and she jumped.

" Alex it's me, Cloud" I reassured her. She was shaking as tears were in her eyes.

" Cloud" she cried hugging me. I stood there stunned till I wrapped my arms around her.

" Hey, what's wrong?" I asked rubbing her back. She shook her head as tears fell from her face. I don't know why but it felt nice to hold her like this I thought as her shaking slowly stopped.

**Alex's pov**

My shaking soon stopped as Cloud rubbed my back in a soothing matter. But even after I stopped shaking and crying he continued to hold me. Not that I was complaining it felt nice. I suddenly pulled back and for a brief moment I saw a look of sadness pass over Cloud's face. I looked again and it was gone.

" Sorry" I mumbled. Cloud shook his head as he reached across and brushed my last remaining tears away. My face heated up a little bit.

" What were you dreaming about?" he asked concerned. I shook my head I can't tell him I heard Sephiroth's voice.

" Just a nightmare, that's all" I said as I got up from the bed. Cloud grabbed buster sword and put it on his back. I then realized that I had to put my holder under my dress.

" Um, Cloud can you wait outside I need to um put my holder on" I said blushing. Cloud seemed to know as he blushed and quickly left the room. I sighed as I quickly put it on and set Artamis rode inside. This would work out perfectly for Artamis rode and me as well. People such as the Shinra soldiers won't know I have a weapon, heh, heh I'm gonna have loads of fun messing with them. I walked outside and saw Cloud waiting, we nodded to each other as we crept past Aeris's room. We slowly walked downstairs cautious not to make the stairs creak under out weight. We walked outside and successfully back in the crappy slums. We ran out past all the stores and where all the trash and clutter lay. I saw the opening towards sector 7 slums but stopped dead in my tracks. Which resulted in Cloud running into me.

" Owww, chocobo head" I cried.

" Sorry, why'd you stop?" he asked confused.

" Um…." I said but trailed off. Aeris turned around and looked at us and smiled.

" Your up nice and early, have a good sleep?" she asked.

" It was all his idea" I cried pointing at Cloud. Cloud glared at me as I stuck my tongue out at him. Aeris chuckled.

" I'll lead you to sector 7, come on" she yelled running off. Cloud sighed, I know he didn't want to get her involved.

" I stand corrected, your worse then her" he sighed. I rolled my eyes but skipped ahead.

" Yeah, but you still love me anyway as a friend" I laughed chasing after Aeris.

" H-hey wait, Alex!" Cloud yelled. I laughed as I caught up to Aeris, glancing behind me I saw Cloud blushing slightly.

" Run Aeris, Cloud's gaining on us" I cried running faster. Aeris laughed as we ran side by side. Aeris stopped ahead to wait for Cloud and I but I didn't stop. I ran around in circles and Cloud chased me. He got so annoyed he tripped me, god he can be so rude!

But he caught me just in time, and lectured me, feels like college I thought. We walked through and entered a small park, Aeris gasped and ran ahead.

" It's still here" she gasped. Oh, yeah Zack and Aeris got to know each other here. She ran up and sat on top of the slide.

" Cloud, Alex come on" she beckoned us forward. I nodded as I walked over and sat next to her. I slowly calmed down my breathing, I keep forgetting about my asthma when terrorizing Cloud. Cloud and Aeris talked about SOLDIER while I let my mind wander. I really should call my mom back I probably scared her when the alarm went off I thought. I remember Jessie told me she was giving Cloud, Terra, and I good ID cards but it set off the alarm. I didn't blame her or yell at her for it, I'm glad we didn't get caught though.

Then the sector 7 door's opened I saw a purple carriage being pulled by a chocobo walk out. Tifa was in the back.

" Tifa!" I shouted as did Cloud. But she didn't hear us I jumped down and ran ahead a little bit but stopped.

" Where's she going?" I asked aloud.

" I don't know let's fallow" Aeris said. I nodded as she linked my arm with hers and we walked to wall market. Ignoring Cloud along the way, thing's are starting to heat up.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: I planned on making this longer but thought it best to end here, I'm so sorry readers but please review next chapter is when Cloud dress's as a girl and Alex with her awesome photo skills takes a picture of it Hehehe he doesn't find out till later though^^**


	11. Don Corneo

**Alex: Alright readers this chapter will be funny and random at times I also want you guy's to be on the look out for my new story it's Final Fantasy VII but it's a Sephiroth one, oh also I want to thank Springflowerangel for drawing picture's of Cloud and Alex which will be up soon, so enjoy this chapter^^**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 11: Don Corneo**

**Alex's pov**

When Cloud caught up he literally held on to my arm so I wouldn't run off.

" Come on Cloud, please" I whined like a 5 year old. Cloud shook his.

" No, your not running off" he said. I looked at Aeris for help and she nodded as she talked to Cloud. He soon let go of my arm and I took the time to run off.

" Freedom!" I shouted getting a lot of weird looks.

**Cloud's pov**

" That's why" I told Aeris. She smiled at me.

" Who knew she would run off" she said. I nodded and told Aeris to wait here while I went after Alex. I don't mind her running off it's just were in the slums and any pervert could snatch her away from me. Suddenly I heard Alex's voice.

" No, let me go!" I heard her cry. My senses kicked in as I ran to where I saw her voice. I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a guy holding her down. I instantly got mad.

**Alex's pov**

How the hell did I get caught I thought as I struggled out of the drunk guy's grasp. Oh, yeah I remember my asthma started to kick in and I had to rest for a bit then he came out. And started kissing my neck, I struggled some more as the guy's hand's went low. Tears welled up in my eyes, Cloud!

Suddenly the man was thrown off, he hit the ground harshly. Before I could see who saved me I was pulled into their chest. I didn't need to look up to know it was Cloud. The drunk man got up and glared at Cloud.

" Don't you dare touch her" Cloud sneered as he pushed the man back again. This time the man didn't get up. Cloud pulled me away as I calmed myself down, I sat down as Cloud kneeled down in front of me.

" I'm sorry, hold my arm to keep me from running away, lecture me about being immature, I'm just sorry" I cried hanging my head. My bangs feel in front of my face as I looked down. Cloud sighed as he pushed my head up and brushed my bangs away.

" I won't hold on to you like a little kid, I won't lecture you, ok that one might be a lie but still don't ever run off again" he said pushing my hair behind my ear. I don't know what I was feeling at the moment. I felt warm and safe for some reason, no I can't have these feelings for Cloud!

" Can I run off if were somewhere else and your chasing me?" I asked. He chuckled and nodded as he helped me. I smiled as we walked back to Aeris to see her surrounded by guys. I then heard Zack growl in anger in my head.

_Whoa, someone's in a bad mood._

**I don't like all those men around her **Zack growled louder.

_Don't worry, watch this_

I walked forward ignoring Cloud who gave me a disapproving look.

" Aeris there you are, ready to go to the doctor?" I asked putting my arm around her shoulder. She gave me a confused look.

" Play along" I whispered to her. She nodded as she played along.

" Yep Alex I am" she smiled. The guy's looked confused.

" Sorry she's a little crazy" I said as I led her away. Aeris held in her laughter as she started doing crazy things, that made the guy's walk away. Aeris started laughing after they all laughed.

" Thank you Alex" she smiled hugging me.

" What are friends for Aeris" I smiled back. Cloud raised his eyebrow at me, I rolled my eyes.

" Anyway those guy's told me Tifa was at Don Corneo's let's go" Aeris said running off.

" Aeris wait" Cloud shouted. He sighed as he ran off after her, I fallowed.

**Thank you, Alex**

_No problem Zacky_

We ran and entered the Don's mansion area, jeez I don't want to go in. We walked over and saw a man at the entrance. He winked at Aeris and I but frowned at Cloud.

" The Don isn't interested in men so leave" he said. I chuckled, he thought Cloud was gay. Cloud nodded and walked off a little but we fallowed.

" Ok, Cloud you wait here and Aeris and I will find Tifa" I said starting to head back. But Cloud stopped me.

" May I remind you what happened earlier, you do know what kind of place this is, right?" he asked. I stopped dead in my tracks and walked back to Cloud.

" Well, what else are we supposed to do?" I asked. Cloud shrugged as he turned to think about it. Aeris and I looked at each other and started laughing like crazy, Cloud turned around.

" What are you two laughing about?" he asked curious. I laughed harder as did Aeris.

" Well…" we said together.

" If you want in you'll have too" Aeris started.

" Dress up as a girl" I smiled finishing her sentence. Cloud's face flew up into shock.

" What!" he asked slowly backing away. I rolled my eyes and put my hands on my hips.

" Come on Cloud haven't you heard of drag, and besides it's the only why to help Tifa" I said. Cloud looked up and sighed but agreed otherwise. Aeris and I skipped back to the man in front of the mansion.

" We'll be right back, were gonna bring our cute friend along" I smiled. The man smiled in approval.

" Ok then, I'll wait ladies" he smiled and winked at me. I resisted the urge to roll my eyes as we ran back. I grabbed Cloud's hand as I dragged him to the clothing store. We walked in and saw a woman at the counter.

" Excuse me, I'd like a dress" I said. She looked over and smiled.

" Sure take your pick" she said motioning to the racks. I frowned.

" It's not for me, it's for him" I said. She looked over with a shocked look on her face.

" I'm sorry but my father is the one who makes the dress's and he's at the bar he hasn't had an idea to make a new dress" she said sighing at the thought of her father.

" So what your saying is if we convince your dad to make a dress he'll get his idea's back?" Aeris asked. The girl nodded.

" Ok, then leave it to us" I smiled dragging Cloud out the door. Aeris grabbed Cloud's other arm and we dragged him together. I love torturing him I thought happily as we walked into the bar. I noticed the man who made the dress's sitting at a side table.

" Excuse me can you make a dress for him?" I asked motioning towards Cloud. Who looked like he wanted to bolt at any minute.

" Might wanna hurry he looks like he wants to make a run for it" I whispered to him. The man nodded and looked at Cloud closely.

" Hmmmm I think I can make a dress for him, what kind?" he asked Cloud. Cloud looked confused.

" How do you want it to feel and do you want it to shimmer or shine" Aeris told him. Cloud nodded and went with it to fell soft and shimmer. And thus the silk dress was born!

We headed back to the clothing store as Cloud tried on the newly made dress. I leaned against the wall next to the dressing room.

" How the hell do you put this on" I heard him complain. Which made me giggle, when I heard he was done I stuck my head inside.

" Whoa what are you doing?" he asked. It looked good on him but he was missing the wig.

" Looks good but you need a wig, put your other clothes on" I said pulling my head out. I walked over to the girl who smiled at me.

" Thank you my dad has his spark back, also I told a friend of mine you need a wig head over to the gym" she told Aeris and I. I smiled and nodded.

" Your very welcome" Aeris said kindly as Cloud walked out. Once again I dragged Cloud like a rag doll towards the gym.

" To the gym and beyond!" I shouted getting more weird looks. We walked into the gym and I swear these guys looked like they were on steroids. I kind of zoned out with this and stayed by the door cause they were looking at me in a creepy stalker way. Cloud had to beat this one guy and he did. The mako sure helps I thought. I almost gagged when the guy took the wig out of his pants, poor Cloud. Cloud walked over with a gross look on his face.

" Will disinfect it" I said as I went to buy disinfect spray. After Aeris and I cleaned up the wig Cloud got dressed. After he was done, we walked out. Awwww he looked so cute!

It was a purple dress with red around the waist, his wig made him have pig tails. I quickly took out my cell phone and took a picture when he looked towards Aeris. Aeris saw and laughed Cloud's head snapped to mine. I hid my phone as I shifted through the dress rack.

" What are you doing?" Cloud asked. I rolled my eyes.

" Getting a dress" I said pulling out a sexy black dress. I walked into the dressing room and quickly changed. The black dress had thin straps and it reached down to my ankles. There was a slit in the side that showed off my leg, I finished it off with black heels. I walked out and Cloud's mouth dropped open literally.

" So how do I look?" I asked. Aeris smiled and clapped her hands." You look so pretty" she smiled grabbing a red dress. She walked in and changed as I walked up to Cloud.

" So?" I asked twirling in place showing my dress off.

" You look nice" he muttered. That's when Aeris walked out.

" Nice you could at least say she look's beautiful Miss. Cloud" she scolded as she took my clothes and put them in a bag. I still had Artamis rode under my dress as we walked toward the Don's mansion. I kept my eyes straight as I ignored all the drunken perverted men and the somber men too. Cloud came up next to me as we walked Aeris was ahead of us.

" You look beautiful" he whispered in my ear walking away quickly. I blushed as we came near the man by the mansion.

" Well she is sure cute, come in" he motioned us in and winked at me again. I heard Cloud growl slightly as I gave him a confused look. He looked away as we entered the mansion. The man at the desk told us to wait here and not wander off. Which of course we did as we found Tifa in the basement area.

" Tifa!" I cried hugging her. She gasped and hugged me back.

" Alex you ok, where's Cloud?" she asked worried.

" Well….." I said trailing off. Aeris walked over.

" In order to save you, he dressed up as a girl" she told her. I quickly grabbed Cloud's arm and pulled him over. Tifa started laughing.

" I wonder what Barret would think?" I asked out loud. Cloud shook his head.

" Tifa what are you doing in a place like this?" he asked serious. Tifa explained that they caught a guy who said Don Corneo had information at what Shinra was planning. Don is looking for a bride so she figured if she got chosen she could get the information out of him.

" Will help also" Aeris said as the man from the desk was at the door.

" Come on ladies the Don is waiting" he said walking out. We all looked at each other and walked towards his room. We walked in and I saw him sitting at his desk, god he is chubby and short I thought. We lined up in front of him as he jumped on his desk. Pig! My mind screamed. He jumped down and looked at each of us. Cloud kept turning his head every time Don looked at him. He stood in front of us all and smiled.

" My bride will be…" he started but trailed off. I knew he was gonna choose Aeris.

" This beautiful sexy girl" he said pointing at me. My face drained of all color.

" What! I mean I'm so happy" I quickly said. Tifa and Aeris were shocked and worried, and Cloud was down right pissed.

" You can have the others, come along my pretty" Don smiled. His smile made shivers go up my back. I looked at Cloud and mouthed ' I'll be ok'. He didn't looked convinced as I entered Don's room. Please don't let me get raped my mind screamed as I sat on the edge of Don's bed. Cloud please hurry and save me!

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Yikes Alex got picked you'll see what happens in the next chapter so please review^^**


	12. Race to sector 7

**Alex: This story is going along great thank you all for reading and leaving nice reviews I'll try and make every chapter great just for you guys! Also if you check my profile out you'll see a pic of Alex and Cloud drawn by my friend look where it say's Destiny Awaits pics k? also I posted my Sephiroth story so check that out also there is also pics drawn by my friend too, so enjoy^^**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 12: Race to sector 7**

**Cloud's pov**

Tifa and Aeris went down into the basement room while I was herded into a different room. All the five men that were in the room looked up and practically drooled over me. I swear these men are sick I thought.

" All right the Don gave us her, so will all be nice" The man next to me said. All the men cheered. As the man walked up to the other side of the room, I quickly fallowed and dodged the men's grasp's.

" What's wrong, want me to keep you company?" he asked trying to be seductive. I rolled my eyes, I could probably be more seductive then him. Hmmmmm I wonder?

" No, I don't anything to do you guy's because…." I started but trailed off. I jumped on a table and threw the dress and wig off. My SOLDIER uniform was there like I planned to keep it on.

" You're a man, get him" he shouted. I grabbed buster sword and quickly knocked all the men unconscious. I ran out of the room and ran into Aeris and Tifa.

" Come on we gotta save Alex" Aeris cried. We ran into the other room, please don't let me be to late.

**Alex's pov**

Ok, ok someone at least kill me my mind screamed. At the moment Don Corneo was trying to me into bed. No way in hell I'm letting him strip and rape me!

" Come on sweetheart, come to daddy!" he exclaimed happily. I clenched my hands on my lap. To the point that it hurt.

" Um, I want to ask you something" I said. Well if I'm here I better at least get the information.

" Sure, I'll be nice and gentle" he said. Ok, almost threw up Corneo was attempting to hump me now. I moved away and he fallowed I was soon backed up into a corner.

" No, stop" I muttered backing further away. But that was hopeless I literally pressed against the wall.

" Cloud!" I cried closing my eyes. Suddenly the door flew open and broke off the hinges. I opened my eyes to see Don thrown across the bed, Cloud grabbed my hand. We walked over by the bed where Corneo was scared to death. Aeris wrapped her arms around my shoulders, I didn't realize it but I was crying. A sob escaped my lips, I saw Cloud glance at me and clench his fist's in rage.

" All right, tell us what's Shinra planning!" he yelled. Corneo jumped at his voice.

" I'm not telling you" he said. I whipped my eyes and glared at Corneo.

" You'll tell us now!" I shouted. Corneo jumped again. He was even more scared as we slowly started to get out weapons.

" Alright, turns out there's a resistance group set in sector 7 and there planning to drop the plate" he squeaked. My face drained of all color, I forgot all about them dropping the plate.

" We have to hurry" Tifa cried. We all nodded as we ran towards the door.

" Wait!" Corneo cried. We stopped and turned around as he asked us a question. Cloud answered it correctly. Which led us too a trap and we fell through the floor towards the sewers. But me being me didn't fall through the trap Corneo looked at me and licked his lips.

" Later, pervert" I cried jumping inside before he closed the trap door. I fell through darkness. I screamed scared to death, it felt like Sephiroth was waiting in the shadows. I fell through and closed my eyes and waited for impact. It didn't come opening my eyes and looking up I saw Cloud holding me bridal style. I blushed as he set me down.

" Everyone ok?" Cloud asked. Tifa nodded rubbing her head, Aeris nodded as well brushing her dress. God it smelled gross down here I thought wrinkling my nose. Suddenly we heard a roar and Corneo's pet Aps came down. I quickly flung out Artamis rode getting in a stance. This is gonna be hard to do, fighting in a dress. Aps roared as it charge for me, I quickly dodged and landed neatly by Aeris. The fight didn't last long as it soon died after Cloud went into his limit break braver. That being because Aps grabbed me from behind and threw me. Tifa and Aeris caught me though, but for some reason if people hurt me Cloud get's pissed. I only met him a two day's ago though.

" We have to get to sector 7" I cried running off. But I didn't get far.

" Alex" Cloud said. I stopped and looked back.

" Your still wearing the dress" he said lightly blushing. Aeris handed me my clothes, Cloud looked away as Aeris and Tifa were my cover. After I was dressed we ran out of the sewers and into the train graveyard. Time's running out for sector 7 and the planet!

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Sorry it's so short but please review^^also there's a reason why Cloud said hmmmm I wonder? but you'll have to wait for future chapters to come**


	13. Battle for the pillar

**Alex: Here's the next chapter readers^^**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 13: Battle for the pillar**

**Alex's pov**

When we exited the sewers, I breathed in much needed air. Holding your breath wasn't one of my best idea's. I looked around and saw broken train's everywhere some were laying on theirs sides.

" Where are we?" I asked.

" The train graveyard, once we pass through here will be in sector 7" Tifa explained to me. I nodded as we started climbing over all the trains, and it kinda smelled around here too. We walked around and tried to navigate through all the trains.

" Jeez this is like a maze" I muttered walking slowly across the trains. But my foot ended up slipping on the side. I gasped as someone grabbed my hand and pulled me up. It was Cloud.

" Why am I always saving you?" he asked jumping off the broken train. I huffed and jumped down also.

" I have no idea" I replied cutely. If I didn't know better I could have sworn I saw him blush yet again. I laughed as I ran up to Tifa and Aeris.

" So Tifa, is Terra ok?" I asked. Tifa smiled at me her long black hair moving to the side.

" Yep she's fine, but worried about you like crazy" she told me. I nodded, that's Terra for you I thought. But I'm the same way I'm always worried about my friends and family. I frowned I really need to call my mom. But how chaos is going on and Sephiroth is about to appear once again. Sephiroth. He used to be a hero, when Terra and I were playing Crisis Core I looked up to him. But after I saw what he did to Cloud and Tifa's hometown and family. That respect I had for him evaporated away like water in the sun. I sighed, why did Sephiroth appear in my dream?

My hand's were lightly shaking as I looked down at my feet my bang's covered my eyes. Zack said I had a connection with the life stream, so why would Sephiroth want it. I can't tell the other's about my connection with the life stream. It could put them in danger and who knows what Shinra would do if they found out. I paled a little bit, oh great I just had to go and think about Shinra. I was pulled from my thought's when someone grabbed my hand. I looked up and saw Aeris smiling at me gently.

" You ok, we made it through but you fell behind?" she asked. I blinked till nodding. She chuckled.

" Something funny?" I asked confused as to why she was laughing. She giggled again.

" Cloud wanted to come but I told him I would, he seemed sad about that" she giggled. I blushed a little bit shaking my head.

" Why would I want to see chocobo head?" I asked her as we walked to the other's. She shook her head and smiled putting one finger to her lips. She skipped ahead leaving me confused.

" Hey, Aeris what does that mean!" I shouted chasing after her. Once I caught up thing's got serious.

" Let's go" Cloud said as I caught up. We all nodded as we ran towards the pillar. Gunshot's could be heard everywhere. Some people stood around and starred up at the scene before them. I looked up too, just in time to see Wedge fall from the very top staircase. I gasped as he hit the ground.

" Wedge!" I cried running forward and kneeling down. He gasped his breath was labored.

" Alex, Cloud" he whispered. I smiled at him, Cloud kneeled down next to me.

" You guy's came back" he muttered smiling. I nodded.

" Who said we left?" I asked him. He chuckled at that before wincing in pain.

" I'm glad I could see you two one last time" he whispered smiling. That got me mad, it's not the end yet!

" Don't say that!" Cloud and I shouted in unison. Wedge smiled once again, he always smiled no matter what the situation was. He then closed his eyes but he was still breathing.

" Aeris could you take care of him?" Cloud asked her. She nodded as she set to work healing him. I then remembered Marlene.

" Aeris, Tifa has a bar inside is a little girl named Marlene go get her when your done please" I begged her.

" Don't worry I will, promise" she smiled continuing healing Wedge. I looked at Cloud and Tifa who nodded at me. We ran past the gate and up the stairs to see Biggs, he was slumped against the railing.

" Biggs" I said running over. He looked up and smiled at me.

" Alex, Cloud" he gasped keeling over in pain. I held him steady as he looked back up at me.

" I'm fine, Barret's at the top go help him please?" he asked looking at us. I smiled at him and nodded.

" Don't worry we will, I promise" I said. He smiled and leaned against the railing in more pain. I ran off with Cloud and Tifa fallowing me up the many steps. I swear my asthma better not kick in now.

Relax I got ya covered

Really? How Zack?

Zack didn't reply he just chuckled. I rolled my eyes till I saw Jessie laying on the ground.

" Jessie" I called kneeling down. She gasped as she looked up at me.

" Alex, Cloud your safe, I'm glad I got to see you one more time" she whispered. Again that got me mad, why do people always say that!

" It's not the end!" I shouted before Cloud could. Jessie chuckled.

" I knew you would say that, please protect the pillar" she asked putting something in my hand. I looked at it, it was a small golden chocobo necklace with a heart around it.

" I made it for you, a welcome gift to joining AVALANCHE" she smiled panting slightly.

" Thank you, and we will protect the pillar, promise" I said standing up. She nodded looked at Cloud and I one last time. I looked at Cloud as I slipped on the necklace, he nodded towards me. I ran forward and saw Barret shooting at a couple helicopter's, Terra was at his side throwing grenades and dodging bullet's.

" Barret, Terra!" Tifa shouted. They looked over.

" Alex!" Terra shouted and glomped me. I gasped for breath.

" Really don't think this is the time" I gasped for breath. She chuckled but let go other wise.

" Damn Cloud, Alex your back, anyway there attacking from the sky better get your materia set up" Barret said shooting more Shinra troops. Materia, oh crap forgot about that. Cloud sighed and handed me two materia.

" Restore, and fire materia put in your arm, I'll explain more about it later" he ordered. I nodded as I eased it into my right shoulder. My arm glowed a little bit but returned to normal. It felt weird having it in my arm, but it gave me a nice warm feeling. Heh, Cloud really shouldn't have given me fire materia. But he'll find out later how much of a crazy pyro I really am. Terra smirked at me, she knew how much I loved fire.

" I got water and aero materia" Terra whispered to me. I nodded as a helicopter flew close.

" In coming!" I shouted. A red headed man with red tattoo's on his cheekbones jumped down. His eyes were blue-green and he wore a men in black type uniform. Except that his jacket was open and white shirt un buttoned at the top. Reno of the Turks, and at last they come in. Ya know for a perverted red head, he looks a lot like Axel from Kingdom hearts. Oh! I wonder what would happen if I say got it memorized to him?

He ran over and set the bomb in, we all ran over.

" Your to late, once I push this button….." he said trailing off. He clicked the button and smirked at us.

" That's all folk's mission accomplished" he smiled looking proud. I glared at him, like hell it's over.

" We have to disarm it!" I shouted to everyone. Reno shook his head.

" Sorry but no one get's in the way of Reno and the Turks" he called getting his electro rod out. I rolled my eyes as I through Artamis rode out in the air, once I caught it I flipped it out longer. Terra and Tifa got in a stance next to each other, their fist's clenched tight. Cloud spun buster sword out and Barret aimed his gun at him. Reno smirked and then winked at me. Come one, why do the pervert's have to like me!

Reno lunged towards me but I dodged easily and landed next to Cloud. Terra ran over and high kicked him in the face. Which made Reno stagger slightly but he didn't fall yet. And he wasn't going to fall any time soon. Before he could react Tifa gave him a round house kick. I wonder if they've been training together?

I ran over on the side and brought Artamis rode down to hit him. But Reno reacted quickly as we were in a weapon lock. He kneed me in the stomach and pushed me back. I landed harshly on the floor. The breath was knocked out of me as I gasped for breath. Warning bells were ringing in my head as I tried to breath. Suddenly a triangle like barrier surrounded me.

" See if you can set her free" I heard Reno say. I could tell he was smirking by the tone of his voice. Was it just me or was it getting harder and harder to breath. Frick this stupid barrier is getting ride of oxygen, so not good!

I saw a flash of metal and the barrier shattered in tiny pieces. I heard Reno curse. I sucked in much needed air as I tried to sit up. Someone gently picked me up and set me to the side.

" Stay put, I mean it" I heard Cloud mutter. I blushed as he ran back into the fight. Wait did he just say stay put?

Sorry chocobo head, I can't do that, time to mosey Alex. I slowly stood up as I saw Reno strike Terra across the face. I gritted my teeth in anger.

" Fire!" I shouted running back into the fight. A swirl of flames surrounded him, Reno pulled back gasping. Burn marks covered his skin as he glared at us all. A helicopter flew over. Reno smirked for the last time and ran forward. He ran by me and I jumped as I felt something squeeze my butt. I gasped realizing Reno had done it.

" We have to stop the bomb" Terra cried running over. She clicked a few buttons but nothing happened. Cloud tried next but still nothing happened, another helicopter flew over as I saw Tseng. The director of the Turks.

" It's no use only someone form Shinra can get the code" he smirked. Barret shot at the helicopter a couple times. Tseng tsked.

" You may hit out guest" he said grabbing someone. Aeris! I heard Zack growl in my head.

" Let her go!" I shouted running forward a little bit. Tseng shook his head at me.

" She is an ancient she's too important" he said. I glared at him, Aeris sat there calm as could be.

" Alex, she's alright, I took her to my home!" she shouted over to me. Which resulted in Tseng slapping her across the face.

" Aeris!" Tifa and I shouted in unison. Tseng turned to us once again his long black hair moving with him.

" Well, I'd love to stay and chat but the pillar is coming down soon so bye" he said as the helicopter flew off. I gritted my teeth in anger as we heard rumbling, parts of the plate was coming loose.

" Everyone over here, we can swing out" Barret called. I put Artamis rode away and ran over. Cloud grabbed my arm's and wrapped them around his neck as I laid on his back. Barret let go and swung off as the pillar came crashing down as the bomb blew. A deafening blast was heard all over as we landed harshly on the ground. Smoke filled the air as I smelled fire from the distance. I coughed a couple times before I stood up, I gasped at what I saw. Sector 7 was completely destroyed, now it was just rubble and trash. I fell to my knees as tears well in my eyes, looking over Terra was crying and Tifa was comforting her. Barret was yelling for Marlene, thinking she was dead. Jessie, Biggs, Wedge. Everyone is dead because of damn Shinra!

I fell to my knees as laid my head on my hand's as my tears started coming. I then felt a hand on my shoulder. I looked up and saw Cloud, he kneeled down as I grabbed his hand. I laid my head on them as I cried for my friends, for all of sector 7. Cloud stood silent and firm as he rubbed my back. Shinra will pay for this mark my words they will pay.

But destiny is always funny about certain things.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: And sector 7 fell due to Shinra T.T anyway next chapter Alex and co head to the Shinra building thing's start picking up there, especially when Alex see's Jenova, so please review^^**


	14. To the Shinra building

**Alex: Here's the next chapter reader's so enjoy^^**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 14: To the Shinra building**

**Cloud's pov**

Alex's crying soon died down to silent sob's, I just sat there and rubbed her back. When she pulled back from my grasp, my heart ached to hear it. Why am I feeling this way?

Alex looked up and rubbed her hazel eyes, heh I never noticed before but there really beautiful. They had a certain shimmer in them that I liked.

" Thanks'" she muttered standing up. I nodded as I stood up too, Barret was still yelling for Marlene. But what Aeris said told me she wasn't dead.

**Alex's pov**

Barret kept screaming for Marlene and shooting randomly.

" Barret, Marlene's not dead" I shouted running forward. Barret turned and looked at me.

" Really, how!" he asked. His eye's held sadness and anger.

" I know, because of what Aeris said, she took Marlene to her house" I reassured him. Barret nodded and sighed in relief and sadness as he chuckled a little bit. Cloud had walked away so Tifa, Terra, Barret, and I had to chase after him. But before I left I stopped and turned back to the ruins of Sector 7.

" Bye" I whispered sadly. I turned back around and ran to catch up with the others. Once I got there we set of for Sector 6, to Aeris's house. We all walked in silence as everyone mulled over their cluttered thoughts at what had happened. Things are really starting to pick up, once we save Aeris will hunt down Sephiroth. I shuddered at the thought of his name and remembered my dream. Ever since I had it I couldn't stop thinking about it. It can't be real my parents and dog can't die at the hands of Sephiroth. There on Earth a different world from Gaia surely he can't get there. And besides he held me back so he'll want me. But I hope my hunch on that is wrong, way wrong.

**"Don't worry Alex it'll be ok"** Zack said comforting. I smiled a little bit.

_Thanks' Zacky and help Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie_

**Already on it, I'll tell them you say hi**

_Heh thanks'_

" Alex you ok?" Terra asked coming up beside me. I nodded as I looked up at her, I wanted to tell her so much about my nightmare of Sephiroth. But that will have to wait till later. We walked into the Sector 6 slums and people were frantically talking about the explosion.

" Shinra says AVALANCHE did it" I heard a bystander say. I clenched my fists in anger, Shinra lies!

Beside me Terra's fists were also clenched, we both lost friends to Shinra. I sighed as I held back a yawn. I wanted to sleep but knew I couldn't, we still had to sneak into the Shinra building and rescue Aeris. We walked into the area where Aeris's mother lived, Barret, Tifa, and Terra gasped in shock at the many flowers. And at the water fall in the back pouring our pure fresh water. I smiled as we knocked on the door, hearing a soft "Come in" we walked in.

" Your all right" Aeris's mother sighed in relief. But confusion was written on her face.

" Where's Aeris?" she asked. Cloud and I looked at each other then back at Elymra.

" Shinra got her" I said. Elymra sighed and shook her head. Before talking to us she told Barret Marlene was up stairs. He took off running upstairs his feet made loud noises as he ran. After Elymra turned to us and began explaining why Shinra would want her. She is the last of the ancients and Shinra wants the promised land. They think it's filled with mako, there dead wrong about that I thought. We all agreed to go save Aeris, Cloud and I walked upstairs to get Barret. I heard him crying in happiness as we walked into Aeris's room. Barret was hugging Marlene who was also crying a little bit, happy to see her daddy at last. I smiled at the happy sight before clearing my throat, Barret looked over and quickly dried his tears. Probably didn't want Cloud to see him cry. Now that I think about it Barret reminds me of a teddy bear, a giant teddy bear.

" Pretty lady Alex, Cloud!" Marlene cried as she hugged us both. Cloud looked a little awkward being hugged, he was unsure at what to do. I hugged Marlene back and tickled her sides making her giggle.

" Alex look, I kept your bag safe like you asked" Marlene smiled handing me my black sling over back. I smiled as I took it and put it around my body, I'll need for the future. Mostly my inhaler.

" Thank you Marlene" I said as I patted her head. She smiled as she hugged my arm.

" Barret were leaving to go save Aeris from Shinra" I told him. Barret nodded and stood up.

" I owe her for saving Marlene, I'm in" he said with a determined look in his eyes. Marlene let me go and looked at Barret sadly tears filling her eyes.

" Daddy" she whispered. Barret smiled weakly at her as he hugged one last time for who knows how long.

" Don't you worry, Aeris's mom will look after you be a good girl" he told her kissing her head. She chuckled and nodded as she hugged me one last time.

" Hey Marlene if you want to talk to your daddy or me, along with Chocobo head I'll give Aeris mom my cell number call anytime" I told her hugging her also.

" Ok pretty lady Alex, save the flower lady" she said giving me a cute look. I chuckled as we headed downstairs to Tifa and Terra.

" Ready?" Terra asked cracking her knuckles. I nodded and smirked at her.

" Shinra doesn't know who there messing with" I said as we all headed out to the Shinra building. Where Sephiroth was sure to come.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Hope ya like it please review, about a couple chapters till Alex and co start there journey after Sephiroth, romance for Cloud and Alex coming your way.**


	15. Infiltrating Shinra

**Alex: Here's the next chapter, the infiltration at Shinra, enjoy! Also I meant to say the Sector 5 slums in the last chapter, sorry about that by the way.**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 15: Infiltrating Shinra**

**Alex's pov**

We walked out of the Sector 5 slums and back to Sector 6. Where Don Corneo's mansion was. I Shudder to think what he almost did to me, thank god Cloud saved me just in time. Hmmm Cloud has saved me quite a few times, I need to pay him back for saving me I thought. Like Sector 5, Sector 6 was in a fit up terror as they talked about the explosion, and as usual I heard was. Shinra say AVALANCHE caused it. It irks me so much to think Shinra is trying to say we killed all those innocent people. When in truth they were the ones who killed them all, they don't give a damn about anyone else. All they want is for people to stay out of there way. But no more, soon the pieces will fall in place just like it does in the game.

We walked past a couple shops and past the gym, a couple kids caught my attention. Once we were close to Corneo's mansion.

" Hey wanna see something cool" a little boy asked his two friends. They nodded eagerly at him.

" Fallow me!" he cried as he ran off. They turned right at the fork in the path and disappeared. I turned to Terra who nodded as she slipped past the others to get the batteries. We fallowed the kids, and I saw the little girl standing by a long rope to scared to climb up. Graffiti littered the wall with different colors of spray paint on it. Once said down with Shinra. I wonder if someone from AVALANCHE did that. Upon remembering the other members I almost started crying again. I lightly shook my head, I have to be strong, for them I thought.

" Hey where's Terra?" Tifa asked looking around. I shrugged.

" I don't know, I'll go find her" I quickly said as I took of running to her. I ran into the shop and saw her waiting by the gate for the guy.

" Terra come on" I said waving her over. She looked over and smiled at me.

" One sec, he's getting the batteries" she told me. I nodded as I waited for her, after a couple seconds he found them.

" Here you go, free of charge" he said handing them to Terra.

" Thanks'" she said as she ran to me. We nodded to each other as we ran back to the group.

" Running like this reminds me of when we used to play Naruto cosplay" I told Terra. She nodded and smiled, even if were 20 we still cosplay, it's fun.

" Yeah but we would shout out something, remember?" Terra asked winking at me. I nodded and smiled at her.

" Don't mess with Hidan the Jashinist!" we shouted laughing as we arrived back to Cloud and co. They gave us weird looks but Barret laughed.

" God, you two are a hell of a lot of fun" he laughed his big laugh. That reminded me of a bear.

" What's a Jashinist? And who's Hidan?" Tifa asked confused. I shook my head.

" No one, and it's a religion, but it's not our religion" I told her. She nodded but still looked confused. Terra and I looked at each other and laughed together.

" Alright, let's go" Cloud said. We nodded as we began climbing the long rope to get up. I started first with Cloud under me, Terra below Cloud, Barret, then Tifa. It was easy to climb the rope my hand almost slipped.

**Cloud's pov**

Don't look up, don't look up I kept thinking. Alex is wearing a dress and I'm below her climbing a rope. I couldn't keep myself from blushing as we climbed, for some reason. This rope seemed to go on forever. Alex gasped, which caused me to look up but not at the right area. I quickly looked away and flushed crimson, Terra raised her eyebrow at me. Giving me a look that said ' you pervert'

I shook my head at her, this time I looked at the right area. Sector 7 was destroyed and badly. From the distance fire was everywhere, smoke and rubble covered the ground.

**Alex's pov**

I gasped in shock and anger at what I saw. This was different then in the game. More vivid then the graphics then it showed. Fire was everywhere where Sector 7 used to stand.

Tears welded up in my eyes but I held them back. Crying isn't gonna bring Biggs, Wedge, and Jessie back. Crying isn't gonna save the planet and stop Sephiroth and Shinra. Or stop meteor. I almost forgot meteor was gonna come in the future, but that would be a long way off. I climbed all the up and touched solid ground, well ground made out of parts and trash. I brushed myself off as everyone climbed up.

" Great more climbing" I muttered.

" Don't like heights Alex?" Barret asked.

" Kinda but I'll live" I told him. He nodded, and Terra and everyone jumped up to the next level.

" We need batteries for this" Tifa said sighing. Terra and I smirked at each other.

" Well your lucky Terra saw something shiny in a store" I said pulling out some batteries.

Cloud and everyone gave Terra a weird look.

" No really, shiny things catch my attention really easily" she said laughing. I shook my head laughing also, I have one crazy best friend I thought. After we put the battery in the huge plane propeller started spinning a couple times. It soon stopped, I remember when I first played FF7 I thought something was supposed to happen at this part. But nothing did, but still it helped Terra and I progress through the game. We climbed up further and added more batteries here and there. Till we got to a swinging cable cord, it was a swinging cable cord!

" Woah it was a cable cord" Terra exclaimed. I kicked her telling her to shut up and not let anything else.

" What about the cable cord?" Barret asked us.

" I said woah swinging cable cord" she replied quickly. Cloud didn't look to convinced, oh shit not good.

" Language Alex"

" I don't care Zacky" I said mentally sticking my tongue at him. Zack just laughed, his laugh echoed in my head. Heh, he's like a big brother I thought. Cloud went first as he successfully swung over. Now it was my turn, this is gonna be hard, for the cable kept moving back and forth. I took a deep breath and jumped down as I grabbed the cord. It swung over to Cloud where I kicked myself off and landed neatly. Well kinda neatly because I lost my balance and started falling backwards. Cloud quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled me forward.

" Thanks'" I said smiling weakly. He nodded as the other's came over, after a little bit more climbing we finally made it up to Shinra headquarters.

" Come on, let's save Aeris" I said as we ran forward. We then arrived at the entrance of the building, Barret got ready to charge forward but Terra and Tifa held him back.

" What the hell, let go we gotta save Aeris!" he shouted confused.

" Yes, we know that but we can't just go barging in, will attract attention and alert president Shinra long before we reach Aeris" I said matter a factly. I feel so smart I thought happily. Barret stopped and thought for a second.

" Damn, your right Alex but how are we supposed to get inside?" he asked. I cocked my head to the side in a thinking manner. Before I could say anything Cloud beat me to it.

" Let's look for another entrance inside" he suggested. We nodded agreeing as we hung a left. We ran down a ways weapons ready to knock out any wandering grunt soldiers. We then found back entrance.

" Awesomesauce, we found another way" Terra shouted jumping up and down. She likes to create new words on her own time. I laughed as we ran inside only to see stair cases upon stair cases. Oh, come on!

" Welp, let's get going" Terra said sounding like King Mickey from Kingdomheart's. Well, I guess beggars can't be choosers as Leon would say. We began running up the stairs, I mean after all we don't have time to loose. Quite literally too and not with just saving Aeris. Saving the planet as well. As we ran I counted the flight of stairs we ran up but soon lost count. I swear to god who ever decided to make this many stairs is going into my Death note!

And I'm not giving him heart attack, I'll make him get hit by a bus or something. I don't know yet.

Cloud was in the lead, next was Tifa, then Barret. Mt breath came in ragged pants now as my asthma started kicking in. Not now, I have to keep going for Aeris I thought as I stopped to catch my breath.

" Need a hand?" Terra asked. I nodded as I panted for breath, she kneeled down. I got on her back as she lifted me up.

" Hahaha, reminds me when you carried me on the call trip at Washington D.C." I said as Terra continued on. She laughed remembering.

" Oh, yeah, the teacher almost had a heart attack when we tripped and fell as I was carrying you piggy back style" Terra chuckled. I laughed again but this time nervously.

" Yeah,…please don't drop me again" I said. Terra laughed and nodded as we caught up with the others at the final floor. Thank god!

" You ok, Alex?" Barret asked concerned. I nodded as I slid off Terra.

" Fine. But I swear when I find the person's name and face who designed the Shinra building he's going in my Death note" I said as I smiled at all the possible ways to kill this person. A heart attack was one way but that's no fun.

" The what?" Barret asked concerned more at the word death. I blinked snapping out of my sadistic side.

" Never mind speaking my thoughts" I said quickly as we walked through the door.

" So weird" I heard Cloud mutter. I pouted slightly.

" I am not weird, that's Terra!" I cried looking hurt. Terra sent me a playful glare as Cloud told me to shut it or else we would alert the guards. We quietly walked in the next area and some the room full of grunt soldiers. We snuck into a nearby room as Cloud opened the door and peered around the edge. He soon came back.

" Ok, were gonna have to time ourselves but I'll go first and tell you when it's clear to go and stop when you need to" he ordered. We nodded as I gave him a salute which made him roll his eyes but smile. Tifa looked after Cloud and soon she left, then Barret, then Terra. Now finally me as I saw Cloud give the signal. I quietly ran forward but stopped in between pillars as I waited for Cloud to give me an all clear. I did that two more times but when I was running over the others I skidded across the waxed clean floor and tumbled forward. Passing the 'slippery floor sign' on the way. I ran straight into Cloud and he too fell backwards. But he moved his hand and grabbed the wall to support us both. I swear at the last minute I see the sign. Jeez, I hate it when I don't see little things. The position we were in was kinda awkward. Cloud's arm was around my waist as both my legs was kinda straddling his left leg. And not to mention I was clutching to Cloud's shirt. We quickly released each other as the others gave us amused looks. Especially Terra, my face flushed a bit as we continued on. Glancing at Cloud he was blushing also. Oh, why does the goddess continue to torment me so!

We continued on and ended up in the lobby, where the other important Shinra people were. Chairs and tables were everywhere with comfortable looking leather tan couch's. Plants and shrubs lined some areas of the lobby trying to bring plant life into this place. I was brought out from my thoughts when I felt a tap on my shoulder. I turned around and came face to face with a perky blonde girl who's hair was up like Misa's from Death Note. I wonder is she a ditz like her?

" Hi, you and your friends must be visiting here, to get to other floors you need a keycard, so here" she said handing me a white card with a floor number on it. Yep, defiantly like Misa.

" Enjoy your stay at Shinra" she said smiling proudly. As if she did something right. Thank you Minerva!

" Wow she was a total ditz" Terra said shocked. I nodded in agreement.

" Yepers, let's go" I said running over to Cloud and showing him the key card. I waved it in his face as he attempted to take it from me. I easily moved it back.

" A dumb blonde gave me it and told Terra and I we needed other key cards to access other floors" I said walking over to a door. I slid the keycard in and easily the door opened.

" Good job you two" Tifa said patting our backs.

" Yay, I feel accomplished. Let's go" I smiled as Terra and I sang the mission impossible theme song and snuck around corners holding our hands up like we had guns. Barret chuckled as did Tifa. Cloud just shook his head but a look of amusement was on his face. We ran up into the next floor which turned out to be where information was stored. Oh, jeez this I where you had to play the mayors guessing game bleh. It took us awhile to find the word the mayor was thinking. And we basically lost all our gil too to get clues from his assistant. But we got the next keycard as we continued onward to the next floor. The next floor was the exercise/ resting room. We past that room and continued up till we entered the conference room. Only two people were walking around unlike the game we had to dodge then. I mean after all since It's the conference area president Shinra is always bound to be here. I then smelled something putrid, it smelled like those old out houses you don't want to use. But in the end have to cause you don't want to go in the woods and get poison ivy. In places you don't want it. Trust me I've been there, never going back. We sadly fallowed the smell and saw a bathroom. I checked both the stalls and saw an air duct.

" Alex, what the heck are you doing?" Cloud asked.

" Found an air duck!" I said happy dancing. Cloud gave me a weird look.

" Your happy because…?" he asked confused. I stuck my tongue out at him.

" If president Shinra is an a meeting where do you think this air duct leads to?" I asked him. It then clicked to him, I could almost see the shining light bulb over his head.

" Let's climb up and eavesdrop on the meeting" Terra said already in the air duct. She reached down and grabbed my hand and hoisted me up. We then helped Tifa up and so on and on. Once we were all in we easily and gently crawled through the air duct slowly. If we went too fast it would make a rattling noise and we didn't want attention to ourselves. We soon saw some bright light as we saw an opening that looked down into the conference room. Bingo! Found it! We crowded around the small square shaped hole and looked down. President Shinra sat at the head of the table looking all high and mighty. But he'll get what's coming to him. A women with blonde hair put up in a pony tail wearing a slutty red dress was also there. Along with a big fat dude. Scarlet and Heidegger. There was also a man in a blue suit with black hair. Reeve.

" Geez! That's a lotta suits!" Barret said. Tifa shushed him as we listened in.

" We have the damage estimates for sector 7, considering those factories we already set up and all the investments, the damage is estimated at approximately 10 billion gil" Reeve said sounding all formal. I don't know if it was just me but he seemed nervous. Terra and I looked at each other, that sure is a lot of gil. Reeve then continued.

" The estimated cost to rebuild sector 7 is….." he started but got cut off by president Shinra.

" Were not rebuilding" he bluntly said. My mouth dropped open. You've gotta be kidding me, that heartless bastard.

" What!" Reeve asked completely shocked.

" Were leaving sector 7 as it is and restarting the Neo-Midgar plan" Shinra said.

"…..then the ancients?" Reeve asked. Aeris my mind screamed.

" The promised land will soon be ours, I want you to raise the mako rates to 15% in every area" he said. No, that will only hurt the planet even further. Another person who I missed sang weirdly.

" Rate hike! Rate hike! Tra, la, la, and please include our space program in the budget" Palmer said. Like Heidegger Palmer was fat. No offense to him.

" That guys weird" I whispered.

" Oh, and your not" Cloud whispered. I shot Cloud and glare at him as I looked back down.

" Reeve and Scarlet will divide the extra income from the rate increase" Shinra continued.

" Oh, man!" Palmer pouted like a 5 year old.

" Sir. If you raise the rates, the people will lose confidence" Reeve told him.

" It'll be alright. The ignorant citizens won't lose confidence, they'll trust Shinra, inc, even more" he said proudly. How could he do this to the citizens like that. Heidegger then laughed a booming laugh that made me jump.

" After all, we're the ones who saved Sector 7 from AVALANCHE!" he laughed. I gritted my teeth. They didn't save Sector 7 they destroyed it and killed everyone there.

" That dirty bastard!" Barret hissed angry. Tifa shushed him instantly. Then someone familiar walked in. Hojo. He was just like in the games, he wore a white lab coat and he walked in a creepy way. His hair was black and greasy looking as it was in a low pony tail. How I hated him.

" Hojo, how's the girl?" Shinra asked him. Aeris flashed into my mind again.

" As a specimen, she is inferior to her mother, I'm still in the process of comparing her to her mother, Ifalna, but for now the difference is 18%" Hojo said slowly. His voice sounded like it did in the game. Creepy, scary. I can't believe he thinks of Aeris as an experiment. She's a human and my friend not his specimen!

" How long will the research take?" Shinra asked tapping the desk calmly.

" Probably 120 years. It's probably impossible to finish in our lifetime. Or in the lifetime of the specimen too, for that matter" Hojo said turning to leave but he soon stopped. He glanced back at everyone.

" That's why we're thinking of breeding her. Then we could create one that could withstand our research for a long time" he said. Breed her. Gross.

" What about the promised land? Won't that hinder our plans?" Shinra asked seeming concerned. But only for the Promised land.

" That's what I need to plan. The mother is strong…..and yet had her weakness" Hojo said laughing. Shivers ran up my back his laugh was mega creepy and oh so the same as in the game. I couldn't stand it.

" That concludes our meeting" President Shinra declared as everyone cleared out of the room. Scarlet suddenly stopped mid walk and turned to the air duct. We all froze in place.

" Something stinks" she said walking out. After that we crawled out of the air duct and back into the bathroom. Hehehe Chocobo head almost landed in the toilet. We crowded around the bathroom.

" They were talking about Aeris right?" Cloud asked.

" I dunno" Barret said thinking. Tifa nodded as did Terra.

" Let's follow em'" Cloud said

" Then let's go" I smiled.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: And that's the chapter so I hope you like it and also just because I don't review in a while doesn't mean I'm not giving up the story so until next time^^**


	16. Escape Shinra

**Alex: Here's the next chapter to Destiny Awaits^^**

**Enjoy**

**XxxXxx**

**Chapter 16: Escape Shinra**

**Alex's pov**

I walked fast to get to the next floor when Cloud suddenly pulled me back.

" What?" I asked him. He peered over the edge into the hallway.

" Hojo" he simply said. I looked over too and saw Hojo walking through the door to get to the stairs. The 67 floor, experiment/lab research area. I shivered at the thought, Hojo's sanctum.

" I remember him. That Hojo guy. He's in charge of the Shinra's science department, Cloud, don't you know him? Barret asked. I leaned against the wall as Cloud shook his head no.

" This is the first time I've actually ever seen him. So…that's what he look like….." he said. I gritted my teeth in anger and looked away, because of Hojo everything is a lie!

I loathe Hojo with a passion, I can't wait to get rid of him I thought as I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

" Come on, lets fallow senior psycho pants" Terra said. I laughed as we fallowed him to the next floor. God, this is so creepy I thought, the solitary confinement rooms are here also. Again I shivered, so creepy.

There were stuff floating in beakers and jars, and unknown liquids in test tubes. Paper was neatly on a desk with pens everywhere. We rounded a corner and soon had to hide behind some crates as we saw Hojo and a man walk over.

" Is this today's specimen?" he asked Hojo. Hojo leaned forward at the glass confinement with an evil cruel smirk on his face.

" Yes, we're starting right away, raise it to the upper level" he told the man. The man walked away.

" My precious specimen" Hojo laughed walking away. I winced his laugh creeps me out. After that Terra and Tifa walked over to stay at Hojo's so called "specimen".

It was Red XIII

Tifa tapped on the glass gently but he didn't look over at her.

" Precious specimen…?" she turned to us. "Is it going to be used for a biological experiment?" she asked us. I shrugged as I saw a purple light from the corner of my eye. I walked over to it along with Cloud. I shook my head, what's happening. Everything was moving slower as I came near the case. I don't know if it was my heartbeat I was hearing or whatever was in the case's heartbeat?

I could hear it, it was loud, it made me scared. It boomed in a regular way.

**THUMP, THUMP, THUMP.**

What's wrong with me!

" Jenova" I heard Cloud whispered. I silently gasped and looked up at the name on the case. Jenova was in inscribed on the metal, the calamity herself. Cloud looked closer and fell back a look of shock on his face. Tifa ran over and kneeled down by him, concern written on her face for her friend.

" Jenova….Sephiroth….so….they've brought it here" Cloud uttered. Tifa told Cloud to be strong but I could barely hear it. The heartbeat beat louder as I slowly walked toward the case like in a trance. I wanted to stop myself from looking inside, that it would be different in the game. But I couldn't stop, I leaned in and cupped my hands around my eyes. To see better inside, and there she was.

Jenova

Her whole body was there, but her head was not. No words could describe what she looked liked. I can hear a voice, a women's voice. Calling my name softly almost lovingly.

" Alex, Alexandria give me…" the women started but stopped. My eyes starred blankly at nothing.

" Give you what?" I asked softly. He women's voice came out stronger now, not soft but angrily sort of. She screamed it at me.

**" THE LIFESTREAM!"**

I gasped and pushed myself away from the case, falling down on my butt hard. I panted for breath, sweat rolled my face.

" Did you see it?" Cloud asked. I looked at him.

" I….I don't know what I saw!" I shouted still gasping for breath. Tifa and Terra leaned down to try and calm me down. But this would forever haunt my dreams, it was worse then my nightmare.

" See what?" Barret asked.

" It's moving….still alive?" Cloud stated. I nodded rapidly, my breath slowly down, Terra hugged me trying to calm me further. Barret who already looked in was confused.

" Where's it's frigging head? This whole thing's stupid. Let's keep goin'!" he said. I shook my head, it's not stupid. It's bigger then you'll ever think, and important. Terra and Tifa stood up as I stayed on the floor still starring wide eyes at the metal case.

" Come on" I heard Cloud say as he helped me stand up. I was shaky real shaky, my legs felt like jelly. I felt Cloud squeeze my hand seeing as he still had it in his grasp. I squeezed back extra harder, I knew I wouldn't hurt him. He's a tough SOLDIER boy. We walked over to an elevator and got in going to the 68th floor. My shaking soon stopped as I took one last deep breath to relax myself. Just in time to as the elevator dinged signaling us we arrived to the next floor. Walking out I saw Aeris in a glass case, much like the one Red XIII was in.

" AERIS!" Cloud and I shouted out in unison. We all ran over as Hojo looked over at us, then back towards Aeris.

" Aeris? Oh, is that her name? What do you want?" he asked us. I gritted my teeth in anger and walked forward. In a way Terra would call me Lightning.

" Were taking Aeris back!" Cloud said before I could.

" Yeah!" Terra shouted.

" Outsiders" Hojo said sighing. Barret scoffed.

" Shoulda noticed it earlier, you!" he said. Hojo sighed once more.

" There's so many frivolous things in this world" he stated. I walked a bit forward, but still kept a good distance back from him. Hey. For all we know he as a syringe up his sleeve itching to inject it into someone. I'm not taking the chance.

" Are you going to kill me? I don't think you should. The equipment here is extremely delicate." Hojo said but chuckled lightly. " Without me, who could operate it? Hmm?" he asked turning to me. His beady brown eyes looking at me up and down, like I'm his next experiment.

Cloud groaned beside me in distaste and pulled me away from Hojo.

" That's right. I recommend you think things out logically before you make any rash moves. Now, bring in the specimen!" he shouted. The man was saw earlier was up on a top balcony, he pushed a button as we heard something being lifted up. Red XIII was now inside the glass case with Aeris. He began growling at Aeris, she backed away and kept inching back quickly to get away. But it was futile, she turned around and banged on the glass.

" Cloud, Alex, help!" she shouted. Fear in her green eyes, I nodded to her and glared at Hojo.

" What the hell are you doing!" I shouted at him even if I knew the answer. Hojo once again looked at me.

" Lending a helping hand to an endangered species….both of them are on the brink of extinction. If I don't help. All these animals will disappear" he stated.

**Animal! She is not an animal Hojo better not fucking touch her!**

Zack shouted in my head, it was so loud I winced.

_Don't worry, will save her, trust me Zacky_

Tifa walked forward and glared at Hojo.

" Animal? That's terrible! Aeris is a human being!" she shouted at him. She so want's to bitch slap him, I can tell.

" Yeah, she's human not some experiment!" Terra shouted clenching her fists. She wants to kick him where the sun don't shine.

" Your gonna pay!" Barret shouted pointing his gun arm at him.

" Barret! Can't you do anything?" Cloud asked him. He nodded and stood in front of the glass case.

" Awright! Step back!" he shouted aiming. Aeris backed up but still stayed away from Red XIII.

" STOP!" Hojo screamed. But it was too late Barret fired, before I could react, Cloud shielded me as glass shattered everywhere. A bright light surrounded the glass case. Cloud let me go as I nodded my thanks to him and brushed broken glass out of my hair. I reached up and brushed it out of Cloud's hair as well, causing him to gently slap my hand away. Hehehe his hair is soft like a chocobo.

Hojo ran forward appalled.

" Wh…..what are you do-Oh! My precious specimens!" she shouted as the light faded away. Red XIII roared and tackled Hojo to the ground and growled at him, he screamed as he kept him down.

" Now's our chance to get Aeris!" I cried as Cloud and I ran to her. We helped her up from the ground as I brushed the glass of her. She smiled at us.

" Thanks', Cloud, Alex" she smiled. I smiled back and nodded as we stepped out of all the glass. But we heard a noise like something else being lifted up, oh crap another boss. I stopped as did Cloud as I looked back.

" Cloud, Alex…what's wrong?" Tifa asked concerned.

" The elevator is moving" Cloud said. I turned back around as Red XIII got off Hojo, I now got a better look of him. He looked like a red wolf/lion creature, he was red and fluffy looking. His hair on his head spiked out and he had an earring in his ear, the number XIII in roman numerals was tattooed on his shoulder. The end of his tail had a flame on it. It burned brightly as his tail wagged back and forth lazily.

" This is no ordinary specimen. This is a very ferocious specimen!" Hojo shouted standing up weakly. Hah, serves him right…..wait another specimen?

Oh, come on!

Red XIII turned around to face us, his eyes were brown but held gentleness as well as kindness.

" He's rather strong. I'll help you out" he said. His voice sounded like it did in Advent Children.

Terra's mouth fell open in shock, guess she forgot he could talk.

" Woah, it talked!" she shouted pointing at him. I chuckled, that's Terra for you. He smiled at her and nodded.

" I'll talk as much as you want later, miss" he said. Terra nodded happily. Cloud and I walked forward to him.

" We'll take care of that monster. Somebody take Aeris somewhere safe" Cloud said thinking who should go with her.

" Barret, Terra, take care of her! Tifa your with us. By the way, what's your name?" I asked turning to Red XIII after giving the orders who should go. He looked up at me as I kneeled down to him.

" Hojo has named me, Red XIII. A name with no meaning what so ever to me. Call whatever you wish" he told me. I nodded as I patted his head gently and stood up. He tensed at first but didn't seem to mind. Barret, Terra, and Aeris were already gone as we faced back to the elevator as the new monster came.

" Come on!" Cloud shouted grabbing buster sword. I laughed and grabbed Artamis rod.

" It's show time!" I shouted getting in a stance.

The fight did last quite a while but sometime during the fight Hojo slithered away like the slimy snake he was. But not before casting one more look at me, a look I didn't see. Cause I was to busy trying not to get poisoned my the boss.

After the fight ended we came out with only cuts and bruises. But otherwise fine, I sheathed Artamis rod as Barret and co came back.

" Aeris, you all right?" Cloud asked concerned. Aeris smiled and nodded happily, Tifa smiled.

" She seems all right,…..in many ways" she said. Red XIII sat down like how a dog would do.

" I have a right to choose, too. I don't like two-legged things" he said shaking his head. Barret looked at him confused at what he was. Before he could answer, Red XIII beat him to it.

" An informed question. But difficult to answer. I am what you see." he started. " You must have many questions, but first, let's get out of here. I'll lead the way" he said standing up and stretching. Red XIII is awesome, I've always liked him playing the game. After a couple minutes of talking we set off into groups. Cloud and I headed for the elevators together. Just chocobo head and me, splitting up was a good idea.

Barret, and Terra where with Aeris again, while Red XIII and Tifa went off together. We all decided to meet at the 66th floor. By splitting up we wouldn't attract attention, which would be good in this place. Once in I sighed.

" Alright let's go, this place is giving me the wiggins" I said shivering. Before Cloud could press the down button, someone walked in and stood behind me. I froze, oh shit. The Turks!

Rude grabbed my arms and held tight as he told Cloud to press the up button. Cloud did as he was told. We soon were handcuffed our hands behind our backs as we walked and stood before President Shinra once again.

" You all got caught, too?" Cloud said it wasn't a question.

" Yep" Terra said sadly.

" Where's Aeris!" Cloud shouted at president Shinra. The fat ass president smirked at us happily.

" In a safe please" he said standing up. " She's the last surviving Ancient" he said once again walking around his huge desk. He leaned against it and looked at each of us. He spread his arms out like he was god.

" Don't you know? They called themselves the Cetra, and lived thousands of years ago. Now there a forgotten page in history" he said no longer leaning on his desk. He stood even closer to us now.

" Cetra…that girl, is she a survivor of the Cetra?" Red asked. Shinra nodded happily.

" Cetra, or the Ancients will show us the way to the " Promised land" I'm expecting a lot out of her" he said greed in his eyes. That greedy bastard!

" The promised land? Isn't that just a legend?" Red asked confused. It's no legend it's real, and I've been there.

President Shinra waved his hand.

" Even so, it's just to appealing to not to pursue. It's been said the promised land is fertile" he paused for a second. " If the land is fertile" he said. That's when Barret spoke up.

" Then there's gotta be mako!" he cried horrified. That the planet could suffer more of they got the promised land. Shinra turned towards him.

" Exactly. That is why our money sucking mako reactor is necessary. The abundant mako will just come out on it's own" he smiled. I gritted my teeth in anger, the planet will die.

" No! You can't have the promised land!" I shouted out. President Shinra walked over to me and stood in front of me. He was taller then me but fatter up close. I glared at him.

" Why is that girl?" he asked me sweetly.

" Because you can't, you'll hurt the planet more, killing the planet in the end, your causing a faster way for the planet to die!" I snapped at him. He grabbed my chin and leaned in close to my face. I winced a bit.

" Not the way I see it, I see a glorious future for Shinra" he smiled. The smile was gone from his face as I spit in it.

" Stop dreaming!" I screamed loudly at him. Shinra staggered back and bit and wiped his face. His face red with anger.

" You little brat!" he yelled striking me across the face. My head snapped to the side as the sound of him slapping me echoed in my head. I kept my eyes closed for fear of a few tears coming out. My hair covered my face, I opened my eyes and turned back to Shinra. He smiled at what he did my cheek clearly red.

" Yo, calm down" I heard Terra whisper to Cloud. I glanced at him and he looked clearly pissed by the way he was glaring at Shinra.

" Oh really, don't you know? These days all it takes for your dreams to come true is money and power" he replied to me. For what I said about him to stop dreaming.

" Money, can't buy everything. Jerk wade!" Terra shouted to him. He merely rolled his eyes.

" Well, that is all for our meeting" he said. Rude and some grunt soldiers came in and started tugging us out. Rude had a hold of Barret who was making a beeline for president Shinra. A cocky voice stopped the soldier holding me.

" Yo, wait. Did ya get everyone's weapons?" Reno asked walking forward. He was fucked up big time. He took a beating from us all, Terra and Tifa gave him two black eyes. Hahahaha they can't find my weapon, baka's I thought.

" Yes, sir' the cadets said. Reno shook his head.

" No, you didn't. Her weapon is under her dress skirt" he smirked.

Oh, shit.

" Then get the weapon" Shinra called to him. Reno cracked his knuckles.

" With pleasure, boss" he smirked. At that I started struggling, no way he's putting his hands under my skirt. The two cadets holding me held tight as Reno grabbed my waist and lifted me up. The cadets still holding my arms, I felt Reno's hand on my waist and un hook the holster. Only problem, part of it was on my thigh that's where Artamis rested. After he took it off, he smirked at me. I took the chance and kicked him in the balls, Reno keeled over instantly.

" Score, 10 points!" I shouted happily as the cadets took me away. They shoved me into a room in the solitary confinement area. On the 67th floor. Cloud was also in the room, but I thought it was supposed to be him and Tifa together.

" I feel violated" I said.

" What happened?" he asked helping me up. I shook my head.

" Stupid Reno happened, he took Artamis rode and you know where the holster is at?" I asked him. The light blush on his face told me yes.

" Wait, he touched you down there!" he asked alarmed. I nodded, rage filled Cloud's eyes.

" If it helps I kicked him in the balls" I said. Cloud smirked at that and nodded slightly.

" It helps….but only a little" he said pinching his fingers together slightly. That reminded me of Angeal.

**You'd like Angeal, he's awesome!**

I giggled a bit, a happy puppy thinking of his mentor. I wonder if I can meet Angeal? If I can that would be cool.

After a while we sat in silence. Cloud soon talked to Aeris considering we could talk to one another.

" Man, I hate being locked up. I didn't think I'd ever get locked up in jail. I always knew Terra would but still" I said.

" HEY!" I heard her shout. I laughed as I laid on the single bed in the room, Cloud laid on the floor. As he did I tossed him the pillow making it hit him square in the face.

" Sweet dreams" I told him snuggled on the bed. I soon fell asleep but somehow woke up again.

In the hallway, wait the hallway!

I stood up quickly and looked around, why the hell am I in the hallway?

Am I free and Cloud dragged me out in the hallway cause I couldn't wake up.

I gasped, that jerk's dead if he did.

Though I don't think he did, it's like back when I was talking to Zack. But this time different. I gasped again.I wonder if I can walk through walls. I then proceeded to do so and the outcome was bad, I staggered back holding my head and nose.

" Ok, I can't walk through walls" I groaned. But soon yelped and jumped up hearing a voice.

" Who's there?' the voice asked. Shoot it was the guard, I panicked.

" Uh, I'm the ghost of Christmas past" I tried. I closed my eyes tight and made a face.

**Nice** Zack laughed.

_Shut up, I panicked_

" I said who's there?" the guard asked again. Huh, he didn't hear me?

I cocked my head to the side confused as I eyes the guard close. He was on edge ready to stop an intruder. The mans face was confused at first but a look of horror flashed through them. Before I could react, let alone, blink, breath, and or move. A flash of metal came through and the man fell to the ground gagging. My eyes widened a sword struck him down. Blood oozed out of a deep and unreal stab wound, the man soon stopped gagging.

Dead.

I heard footsteps as my eyes widened even more. A man rounded the corner and inspected the man. He chuckled at what he did, how cruel.

This man had long silver hair cascading hair down his back his bangs defied gravity. He wore all black and long sword was in his right hand. It was sleeked with crimson blood on it. The man turned around and I was met with blue green cat's eyes. The eyes of…...

" Sephiroth" I whispered. My eyes wide I was numb I couldn't move. He cocked his head to the side, was it possible unlike the guard he can hear me. I reached up my numb stiff arm that felt like lead was inside and covered my mouth. Sephiroth walked forward but I still could not move. He looked so different then in the game, then in Advent Children and Crisis core. He was much scary looking, and strong. I closed my eyes as he neared close, I don't wanna look. I gasped as I opened my eyes again, I was in the bed I had fallen asleep in. Glancing at Cloud he was asleep his head on the pillow I threw at him. I was shaking as I heard the door start to open. I suppressed a scream as I laid down again. I laid on my stomach as I eyed the door as it inched open. I ducked my head low to where it was laying on the mattress. My bangs covered my eyes, if you saw my position, you'd think I was asleep. There was no blanket to cover up with and Cloud had the pillow so that was out of the question. My shaking stopped as the door full opened, Sephiroth's figure was there. He took one step in and glanced at Cloud and I. His eyes laid on Cloud for a few and smirked.

" Still alive, I see" he smirked. He then looked at me and cocked his head to the side like he did in the hallway.

" I wonder" he muttered walking over to me. I tensed up instantly.

**Alex relax, he'll know your awake if your not relaxed and calm**

_I can't, Zack. I'm scared._

**I know just calm down.**

I did as I was told and breathed in and out as Sephiroth neared. He kneeled down on his knees and reached out his hand. I closed my eyes quickly as I felt him brush my bangs from my face. But he soon stopped and stood up quickly. I peeked one eye open and glanced up at him.

" Mother, I'm coming. Don't worry" he replied dashing out of the room. I waited till I knew he was gone. And breathed in much needed oxygen , I turned over and laid on my back.

That was real, he was real. I knew Sephiroth would come, but I never expected to be the first one in the group to meet him in person.

I wiped the sweat from my forehead and closed my eyes, I need to calm down a second before I wake up Cloud.

**Cloud's pov**

I slowly opened my eyes as I woke up from my slumber. The pillow helped but only some sleeping on the floor sucks. But I insisted that Alex take the bed. I sat up and looked at Alex, she was still asleep. But I also saw the door was open.

" The door's open….when did it open?" I asked out loud. Standing up I crept silently out into the hallway, on edge. Because, I didn't want to run into a guard. I noticed blood was on the ground and fallowed the trail to a dead guard. His eyes your open with shock and fear.

" What's happened?" I muttered walking back to the room to wake up Alex.

I walked in and toward her and reached my hand out to shake her shoulder gently. But her hand shot up and grabbed it, her hazel eyes wide open with fear. She sighed in relief and let my hand go.

" Your awake! Alex you ok?" I asked concerned for her.

**Alex's pov**

" I-I-I'm fine. Just fine, what's up" I asked him. Even though I knew/saw it all.

" Something's wrong. Look outside" he told me walking out into the hallway. I fallowed as I crept out slowly. Afraid to see Sephiroth there once again, but soon relaxed knowing he wasn't.

Come on Alex he's not here, not anymore I told myself. I walked over and kneeled down to the dead guard. But soon looked away remembering what happened. Cloud then told me to get Aeris, Tifa, and Terra. He would get Red XIII and Barret. I opened the door with the keycard from the guard, and saw all the girls asleep.

" Everyone wake up!" I shouted then walking back to the hallway. Everyone fallowed suit as we all gathered around the guard. Except Terra and I.

" Sephiroth" she whispered. I nodded.

" He was here, and I saw him" I whispered back. Her eyes widened in alarm, I closed my eyes and just nodded.

" Alright, I'll clean this up. Everyone go" Barret said. We all agreed as we walked off, and we found our weapons.

" Artamis rode how I missed you so" I cried happily. Aeris laughed and made Cloud turn around as I strapped on the holster around my waist and thigh once again. A light blush dusted Cloud's face again. We walked into the next area and I froze in my tracks blood was smeared everywhere. A couple dead bodies scattered about, but what stuck out the most was the huge hole in the case.

Jenova was gone.

I closed my eyes and tried to rid the images from my mind. This is all too much.

I felt someone grab my hand, opening them I saw Cloud giving me a concerned look. Though his face was emotionless his eyes I could tell were filled with concern.

" I'm fine" I told him pulling my hand back. We continued on and me being me slipped on the blood slicked floor and fell back. But Cloud caught me in time, thank the goddess too. I don't want blood on me.

We continued to the 68th floor and above but Red XIII stayed put.

" I'll wait for Barret" he said. We nodded and continued on to the final floor. As we walked up to it I saw three deep slash marks on the wall. Blood was scattered about. He sure shows no mercy but that was to be expected.

Continuing on we walked up the slanted staircase leading to the president's office. The 69th floor.

I froze yet again for what I saw a long sword was stuck in President Shinra through his heart. He laid dead on his desk, his eyes opened in fear, shock, and confusion. His red suit was stained a darker red from his blood. Heh, he deserved it I thought.

Barret and Red soon caught up, Barret's face was priceless as he smiled.

" He's dead…The leader of Shinra, Inc. is dead" she smiled. Tifa ran over and inspected the sword.

" Then this sword must be!" she asked alarmed backing away from it.

" Sephiroth!" Cloud cried shocked. Tifa looked over her red wine eyes confused.

" Sephiroth is alive?" she asked. Cloud nodded.

" Looks like it. Only Sephiroth can use that sword" he stated walking over. Barret shook his head.

" Who cares who did it! This is the end of Shinra!" he shouted still smiling. Don't count on it I thought.

" Doubt it" Terra muttered. Suddenly I heard a squeak, I looked over and saw Palmer. Scared as a fat mouse.

He soon ran out Cloud and Barret caught him easily.

P-P-P- Please, don't kill me!" he cried. I ran over and stood in front of him.

" What happened?" I demanded. Though the answer was obvious, but it doesn't help to play the part.

" Se….Sephiroth. Sephiroth came" he stuttered shaking.

" Did you see him? Did you see Sephiroth?" Cloud asked. Anger flashed through his eyes for what he did to Tifa and him.

" Yeah, I saw him! I saw him with my own eyes!" he cried. He looked like he was about to start crying. That went on for a couple seconds as we talked about Sephiroth when we heard a helicopter. Palmer got free and ran too it on the balcony.

" Rufus! Fuck! I forgot about him!" Barret cried pissed. Shinra lives on.

" Who's that?" Tifa asked.

" Rufus Shinra, vice president, the president's son" I told her. She nodded.

" Too outside!" Terra cried. I ran after her into the cool night air, we rounded around the building and saw Rufus and all his glory. He wore a white suit with a long white jacket to match. He had pale blonde hair with sapphire blue eyes, again how can a guy like that cough president Shinra cough. Have a son like that!

He's attractive looking alright.

Yeah, but you like Cloud Zack sang in my head.

I do not like him I replied back too quickly.

He simply laughed and said nothing.

" So….. So, Sephiroth was actually here. By the way. Who are you guys?" he asked turning to face us. Palmer boarded the helicopter already after telling him what happened.

" I'm Cloud. Former SOLDIER first-class!"

" I'm from Avalanche!"

" Same here!" Tifa and Terra yelled.

" A flower girl from the slums"

" A research specimen"

" Alexandria Morgan, that's all you'll ever know!"

We all introduced ourselves, Rufus chuckled and shook his head.

" What a crew" he said shrugging. He walked over a bit and brushed his bangs out of his face.

" Well, I'm Rufus, the president of Shinra, Inc" he stated. Barret scoffed.

" Your only president, cause yer old man died!" he shouted at him. I nodded agreeing, already calling himself president. How low.

He turned away and chuckled again.

" That's right. I'll let you hear my new appointment speech" he said turning around and walking forward. He soon stopped in front of me, he was taller then me. God, was it and people being taller then me!

" Old man tried to control the world with money. It seem to have been working" he paused and starting walking around me.

Creeper.

" The population thought that Shinra would protect them. Work at Shinra, get your pay. If a terrorist attacks, the Shinra army will help you" he said pausing once more. Images of the war with Wutai flashed in my head. The cut scenes from Crisis core playing like a movie. I snapped out of it as Rufus started talking once more.

" It look perfect on the outside. But, I do things differently. I'll control the world with fear. It takes to much to do it like my old man" he smirked walked over by the wall balcony. Fear, what a perfect plan for a perfect bastard.

" A little fear will control the minds of the common people. Their's no reason to waste money on them" he said still smirking. Tifa scoffed and rolled her eyes.

" He likes to make speeches just like his father" she said putting a hand on her hip. I nodded not saying anything.

" Get outta this building with Aeris" Cloud suddenly said. My eyes widened, shit I forgot he's supposed to fight Rufus on his own.

Cloud told Barret to go and he soon gave in. Everyone ran off, except me.

" Alex! Go!" he shouted to me. I shook my head.

" Heel no chocobo head. I'm fightin'" I shouted pulling out Artamis rod. Rufus's eyes widened at the sight of my weapon, wonder why?

**Terra's pov**

We soon ran off and down to the next floor, when Aeris stopped. Alex stayed behind to help Cloud fight Rufus, that girl. I swear she's gonna give Cloud an early death, cause she doesn't listen to him. I chuckled at the thought as Aeris grew worried for them, but Tifa reassured her.

" I'll wait for them! Everyone, get to the elevator!" she shouted at us. I gave her a salute as Barret, Aeris, Red XIII, and I headed off. Two boss fights await us, god Alex, be careful.

**Alex's pov**

" Why do you want to fight me?" Rufus asked us. Getting over his shock at my weapon, why be shocked my it. It's just a weapon.

" You see the promised land and Sephiroth" Cloud stated. Rufus nodded.

" Hm, exactly" he said walking forward. " Mm? Did you know that Sephiroth is an Ancient/" he asked us. Lies, that's a big fat lie!

" A lot has happened. Anyway, I can't let either you or Sephiroth have the promised land!" Cloud shouted grabbing buster sword. Rufus shook his head.

" I see. I guess this means we won't become friend" he smirked grabbing his shot gun. Damn, he can stand the recoil of it, he's strong enough to use one arm to shoot at us. The battle didn't last long I aimed for his Dark nation, while Cloud concentrated on him. The helicopter came by as Rufus grabbed onto it.

" Ha….that's all for today" he smirked as he flew off.

" Time to blow this joint!" I shouted grabbing his hand running off. We ran hand in hand.

We soon found Tifa waiting for us.

" Where's Rufus?" she asked confused. I shook my head no.

" We couldn't finish him. Looks like this is gonna get complicated" he said. We soon agreed to get out as we ran off down all the stairs. Cloud and I back tracked as we saw something but told Tifa to keep going. It was a motorcycle.

" Can you drive this?" I asked him. He nodded mounting it and started it up, who was the idiot who left the keys in the ignition?

I climbed behind him and wrapped my arms around his waist. His flushed a bright pink color as I did.

" Come on chocobo head" I said poking his cheek. He got out of his stupor and started driving. Hell, yeah I love motorcycles.

**Terra's pov**

After the two boss fights on the elevator we were at the lobby. Finally!

But the front entrance outside was guarded with grunt soldiers, it reminded me of the huge battle Zack waged with them. I sat down as I tried to regain my breath, god this was a long day. But it's not over yet I thought, I soon heard footsteps and looked up to see Tifa hurrying down the stairs. She called us over and explained that we were leaving, I was about to ask where Cloud and Alex were when I got my answer. Looking up as I heard a motorcycle. They rode down in style!

" Hell, yeah!" I shouted jumping in the back of a truck we hijacked. Tifa rode off as Cloud/Alex were in the lead. They drove straight over to the window and through it, us fallowing. We were airborne, I clutched the sides tightly as we landed on a highway.

**Alex's pov**

I clutched Cloud tighter and buried my head in his back as we smashed through the window. So as not to get glass in my face, let alone my eyes. We landed harshly on a highway but we were ok. Same was for Tifa and co, we rode off. With Shinra police chasing us. Sirens blared as some motorcycles chased after us, I grabbed Artamis rod and held onto Cloud's waist with one arm. Cloud concentrated on driving but he had buster sword out and read just in case.

A Shinra cop came up beside me as I started hitting him upside the head with my rod. This is very hard to do when holding onto someone. The cop grunted as I still kept hitting him one final hit made him go flying running into two others. Yes, 30 points right there for taking down 3 Shinra cops. Barret shot at them, aiming for the tires as Tifa was in front of us. Soon I something bigger chasing us, awwww crap another boss fight. Why must the goddess hate us so!

Cloud braked as we came to the end of the rode, Tifa did too. We jumped off our vehicles and into a battle stance.

" Here we go again" I muttered. As the robot Shinra sent after us stopped in front of us. This battle lasted longer then the others we've done thus far. I almost got pushed off the road but Cloud caught me. Soon the robot exploded in electricity, smoke filling the air as it's parts scattered everywhere.

" Well, what do we do now?" Barret asked. Cloud walked forward and stopped starring of into the horizon. The sun was shining brightly in the distance, it was pretty. Finally will leave Midgar.

" Sephiroth is alive. I….I have to settle the score" he simply said. Barret walked over and bit.

" And that'll save the planet?" he asked. Hopeful it would, boy it will save the planet and everyone. Little did the others know that, but Terra and I know.

" Seems like it" he replied back keeping his emotionless face. I couldn't help but smile, Cloud is Cloud, he's one of a kind.

" Awright, I'm going!" Barret shouted. Aeris walked over and nodded as well smiling.

" I'll go too. I have thing's I want to find out" she told us. Oh, yeah about the Cetra.

" I guess this is good bye, Midgar" Tifa said cracking her knuckles. She looked read to go. I turned to Terra and smiled at her, the adventure starts now.

" No turning back, you ready?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded at me.

" You know it!" she chirped happily. God, hasn't even had any sugar and she's hyper all ready. I laughed.

" Together" I said holding my hand out to her.

" Forever" she replied back grabbing my hand. Best friends forever I thought as we walked forward hand in hand. We won't give up will help save the planet together with our friends.

" Were coming too!" I shouted as everyone turned around to smile at us. Everyone minus Cloud who just starred and blinked at me.

" There's nothing hear for us" Terra added in. I nodded and laughed.

" Also chocobo head can't be left unattended" I smiled. They laughed as Cloud scowled at my comment, I poked his cheek as we climbed down a long cable. I'm so glad I have gloves on I mentally smirked. I left my legs unwrap around the cable and slid down to the ground.

" Weeeeeeeeee!" I shouted as the wind blew around me as I slid down. Though too fast I ran into Cloud at the bottom. Making his face kiss the ground and me land on his back.

" Oopsie sorry, chocobo head" I said nervously as I got off him and helped him up. He glared at me a little bit but pushed me forward lightly. But still hard enough for me to fall.

" GAH, Tifa Cloud pushed me" I whined. Tifa laughed and hit Cloud upside the head.

" Bad chocobo say your sorry" she said sternly her hands on her hips. Cloud sighed.

" Sorry Alex" he said helping me up. I laughed the way he said it reminded me of a 5 year old. Once everyone was on the ground we all stretched and rested a bit. Man, it feels good to stretch I thought. And is Cloud watching me stretch?

I pushed that thought away as Barret said we needed a group leader.

" You think so?" Tifa asked unsure. I jumped up and down like a little kid.

" It would have to be Cloud" I shouted stilling jumping. Terra started jumping up and down beside me too.

" I nominate Cloud as team leader" she smiled. I raised my hand like I would in school.

" I second the notion!" I yelled. Aeris giggled and agreed, Tifa did too.

" Frick…..Awright. Go northeast to a town called Kalm. If something happens, we'll meet there" he said sitting cross legged on the ground. "Sides, we can't have 7 people strolling down the fields. It's too dangerous. Split us into 2 parties" he said. That seemed logical I thought, and harder for Shinra to get us, if we were split up. Cloud nodded and thought who should go on ahead.

" Barret, Red XIII, Alex stay. Tifa, Terra, and Aeris go on ahead" he said. Hey, why am I in a group full of guys!

SEXIST!

" Why do I have to stay!" I shouted turning to Cloud glaring at him. He crossed his arms over his chest and smirked.

" Cause I said so" he stated. I gasped and gritted my teeth in anger.

" Smartass! And besides were not in a city!" I shouted. Indicating that I wouldn't get lost, let alone nabbed by some drunk. Cloud sighed.

" Ok, fine, go with the girls" he said. I gasped and smiled, happiness filled my eyes.

" Really?" I asked doubling checking if it was ok.

" No" he replied back.

" Jerk!" I screamed as everyone laughed. The girls headed off as Barret leaned in close to me.

" Tifa told me you took a pic of Cloud dressed as a girl, can I see?" he asked. I smiled and nodded grabbing my phone from my bag. That I grabbed back at the Shinra building. God, thing I double checked to see if all my stuff was in there. Ipod touch, cell phone, inhaler ect. All there, I guess they didn't have the chance to look through it yet, thank the goddess. I went to my pictures and clicked the right one and showed him, he stifled his laughter as I shouted Red XIII who chuckled. Since we stopped walking and were huddled around like a bunch of gossiping girls. I felt someone behind me.

" He's standing right behind me isn't he?" I asked out loud. Barret nodded as him and Red backed away. I turned around to see a glaring Cloud.

" Give me the phone" he glared. I smirked.

" No, my phone!" I shouted running off thrusting my phone in my bag.

" ALEX I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" he screamed as I laughed like maniac.

" Run, run as fast as you can you can't catch me I'm the gingerbread man!" I laughed glancing back. Shit!

" And Omigod don't hurt me!" I shouted kicking it up faster. Damn, you mako injections!

It was making him faster as he chased me about, Barret and red XIII as our cat and mouse game went on. I continued laughing like crazy as I forgot about everything that happened. About seeing Sephiroth and everything.

I want it to be like this on the journey, smiling and happy. Terrorizing Cloud as we go. Little did I know, that some things weren't gonna be like this.

**XxxXxx**

**Alex: Phew!*wipes sweat from brown crack knuckles* jeez it took me along time to finish this chapter. And sorry I didn't put detail in the boss fights, I wanted to post this long chapter up as soon as I could. I really hope you guy's liked this long chapter so as always please review!**


End file.
